Changing the Staus Quo
by mereditholiver
Summary: Cmdr. Rebekah Riker is transferred to DS9 to offer assistance in the Dominion War. She reunites with old friends and makes new ones. What happens when her ex-husband shows up on the station with news he's getting remarried? Can someone help Bekah heal?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Rebekah Riker.

_PREMISE: This is an AU and may pull bits of the actual ST:TNG universe and DS9 universe into the story. Bekah is my OC and is the little half-sister of Will Riker. She's an officer on the Enterprise. She's considered a genius in various fields and has a variety of interests. She's best friends with Geordi, having studied at the Academy together. She's close to Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher. The latter because of her relationship with Wesley. Bekah and Wesley were married and recently divorced for the purpose of this fic. She also has a past with Ben Sisko, having served on a ship with him straight out of the Academy. This fic takes place during the middle of the Dominion War. Bekah joins the DS9 crew and finds herself in the middle of her own personal 'hell.' Can a new friend help her heal?_

_Again, this is totally AU with my own special spin to it._

CHANGES

This was definitely not in Rebekah Riker's career plan. Not that she really had a career plan, but this wasn't an assignment that everyone was clamoring for and fighting to get. Her position on the Enterprise was the one everyone coveted.

So, Rebekah Riker, known as Bekah to her friends, was confused when Capt. Picard had called her into his ready room and delivered orders to her that she was to head here. He told her it was to offer tactical and diplomatic experience to the station and its officers.

"You will always have a home here and I expect you to return to this ship when you've finished with this attache mission," he said.

"I don't understand, sir. Why is Starfleet sending me," she asked. She knew she was known for her 'radical' tactical plans and was often called upon to assist in diplomatic missions, but she still didn't understand why the station needed her.

"You've been studying the Dominion, Jem'Hadar and the Founders. You're fresh eyes. Plus, your experience with the Romulans and the Klingons as part of this crew could be invaluable to the command of the station," Capt. Picard told her. "You'll come back to the Enterprise, I promise you that," he added before giving her the transfer orders.

Bekah looked at the Captain. "Why not send someone like Deanna? An empath who could tell what the others were feeling. Know if they were lying. How, exactly, is an officer with my experience going to help when there are thousands of other officers more qualified than myself to offer attache support," she questioned.

Captain Picard looked at Bekah. "You were requested by the station's Captain. Just be sure to remind him that he cannot take ALL my good officers. Worf, Chief O'Brien, you. He can't take any more and I'm getting you back,"

Bekah smiled.

"I don't want you to leave, but Starfleet orders are orders," he said.

Bekah had nodded and taken the orders. "When do we arrive at the station," she asked.

"72 hours. You'll be dropped off before we head back to Starfleet Headquarters. We're going to work on the treaty that we hope we will need soon," he said.

"I hope so, too, Captain. Well, I'd better get my stuff together if I'm going to be on a space station," she said.

"I'll meet with you before you disembark," the Captain informed her.

Bekah smiled at the man she'd come to know as more than her commanding officer. She thought of him as a surrogate father. She knew he felt the same way about her.

Bekah exited the ready room and headed to the turbo lift. She was soon joined by three of her favorite people, her brother, Commander William Riker, best friend, Geordi LaForge and Data.

The four entered the turbo lift and all three faced her as the doors closed.

"What," she asked, annoyed at the staring.

"Are you being transferred," Will asked.

"You're this ships first officer and you don't know about Starfleet orders," Bekah asked, shocked that he was uninformed about her mission.

"Captain Picard wouldn't tell me when he received the orders. Just that they regarded you. What's going on, Bekah," he asked.

"I'm heading to the forefront of the war on the Dominion. They think I'll be helpful with tactical and diplomatic issues," she said.

"That would explain our recent orders that have us returning to Earth," Geordi said.

"Bekah is a very logical choice in both of those issues, Commander," Data added.

They exited the turbo lift and headed to Bekah's quarters.

"Guys, I'm supposed to come back here when my mission is completed," she said, entering her quarters.

"And what is that mission," Will asked his sister.

"I'm not entirely sure," she said, sitting on the couch.

"You're not sure," Geordi questioned.

"Captain Picard said I'd find out more when I arrived. So, until I get there, you know what I know," she told them.

"When do we get there," Geordi asked.

"72 hours, 43 minutes and 16 seconds," Data said.

"I'll see you guys before I leave," she said.

Geordi and Data left her quarters, but Will stayed behind. He sat next her on the sofa and turned to face her.

"Now, tell me how you really feel," he said.

Bekah faced him, her blue eyes meeting his.

Will looked at his sister. A sister that he hadn't known existed until she was four. Will had entered the academy at 16, when his father had remarried. Bekah was the product of that marriage, but he hadn't told Will of his sister's existence. When Bekah's mother, Marie, was killed while traveling with Will's father on a diplomatic mission, Will's father told him of his half-sister. Will, who was already in Starfleet Academy, had fallen in love with his baby sister and swore he would protect her. When she was kidnapped by an alien race with grudge against his father, Will had intervened in her upbringing. He demanded his father place her somewhere she wouldn't be in danger. She was sent to live in a Starfleet boarding school for personnel. Will's status had given Bekah an opening into the school and her father's diplomatic pull had guaranteed she'd be taken care of by both Starfleet and the Federation.

While there, Bekah was recognized as one of the brightest minds of her day. She took the Academy entrance exams at 12 and entered the Academy and quickly became a rising star. She was an expert in propulsion and warp field technology. She also developed a knack for negotiations. She graduated the top of her Academy class, three years after she entered. She took a position aboard the USS Mandrake as an Ensign before being promoted to Lieutenant for her heroics in saving the ship during a skirmish that left the Mandrake as the only ship that was still operational. She spent 11 months on the Mandrake before being reassigned to the Enterprise at the request of Captain Picard. He'd heard the Rebekah Riker was the best pilot in all of Starfleet. She rivaled the man that was believed to be the best, his incoming first officer and her brother, Will Riker.

Will had been shocked at Bekah's posting to the Enterprise, but he had been looking forward to getting to know her better. He had requested they be assigned quarters together and, for a year, they had enjoyed getting to know each other and acting like a family.

Bekah got separate quarters from her brother when she was 17 because she'd been living alone for years and it was odd for her. They still met for dinner most nights and spent a fair amount of time together. When Bekah had started seeing a fellow shipmate, Wesley Crusher, Will had been very protective of his sister.

Wesley and Bekah had eventually married. Wesley had gone off to Starfleet Academy to fulfill his dream, leaving his wife to fulfill her duties on the Enterprise. They saw each other as often as Captain Picard allowed and Wes spent all his vacations on board the ship. He was able to see his mom and wife at the same time.

Four years later, Wesley was off with the Traveler. Soon after, Wesley and Bekah had ended their marriage. Neither really wanted to divorce, but decided it was the best for both of them. Bekah couldn't join Wesley and Wesley didn't know how long his studies with the Traveler would take.

"It feels a bit like a demotion. Especially after the divorce from Wesley. I keep thinking everyone is disappointed in me so I have to be punished for that," she said, sighing.

Will took his sister in his arms for a hug. "No one is disappointed in you. I'm not. You're my sister and I love and support you. If Starfleet thinks you're the best person for this, I agree. Use this opportunity to put an end to this war," he said.

Bekah hugged her brother. Will had always been her biggest fan and Bekah had stuck by Will, even when his position wasn't the most popular.

"I will. I guess I'll meet everyone in Ten-Forward. I should probably tell Wes where I'm going, in case he needs to get in touch with me," she said.

"Bek, he hasn't talked to you since the divorce. If he reaches out to you now, I'll tell him where to find you," he said.

"Will, you know we ended it on friendly terms," she said.

"I know, but he divorced you. I don't see anything 'friendly' about that," he said.

Bekah rolled her eyes at her brother. "It was a mutual decision. We both decided it was for the best. You don't have any reason to be upset with him because I'm not. Time changes things. We didn't think we could have a healthy marriage if we were separated all the time. It makes sense," she said.  
>Will rolled his eyes and Bekah laughed.<br>"I'll see you later," she said.


	2. Saying GoodBye

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter for disclaimer and premise information.

SAYING GOOD-BYE

She'd met several of her friends at Ten-Forward. She braced herself for the tears she knew would come and, upon entering the room, she wasn't disappointed.

Captain Picard approached her as she looked out at the stars.

"I just want you to know, I've come to think of you as more than this ship's third in command. I've come to think of you as my daughter and I don't like you being sent out there," he said.

"Captain, sorry, Jean-Luc, I think of you as more than my commanding officer. I've come to think of you as my father. Goodness knows, you've been there for me more than my real father," she said.

"You'll be back with us soon," he said.

"Thanks. I just hope I've served you well as an officer, sir," she said, trying not to cry.

"Bekah, you've never disappointed me. You've always had the best interests of this ship at heart and that's something to be commended. You're a fine officer. I've been honored to have you on my bridge for all these years," he said, placing a hand on her upper arm.

"So, you're not disappointed about Wesley and I divorcing," she asked. She'd discussed a lot of things with the Captain, but her divorce hadn't been touched.

"You both fought to make it work, but it was too great a distance to overcome. Maybe you'll find your way back together, but I'm not mad at you both for divorcing. You both had to do what you thought was right and getting married when you did made a lot of sense. Marriage is a difficult undertaking. I know you both loved each other, but that's not always enough. That's probably why I haven't given it a try," he said.

"I'm sure mom would change your mind about that," Bekah said.  
>"What happens between myself and Beverly is our business. But I'll take your subtle hint as support should we decide to change our relationship dynamic," he said, smiling.<p>

"Thank you for taking a chance on a young lieutenant, sir," she replied, giving him a hug.

"That was lieutenant-commander if memory serves," he said, smiling at her.

They were soon joined by her brother and other crew members and Bekah was left to ponder the Captain's view regarding their relationship. She hadn't known he'd felt she was like a daughter to him. The thought continued to make her smile.

Geordi took her aside and she knew he was struggling with her departure.

"Beks, I can't believe you're leaving," he said.  
>"I'm not leaving. It's a temporary assignment, so you don't give away my quarters," she said, trying to lighten the moment.<br>"We've been friends since our days at the academy. Remember how excited we were when we found out we were both getting posted to the Enterprise," he asked her.  
>"I don't know what we were more excited about: the Enterprise or serving together," she said.<br>"I was really glad I was getting my best friend back. You've been a great help to me, especially with women," he said, smiling.  
>"You've been a big help, too. You helped Wesley and I get together. You've been a shoulder to lean on during this whole divorce," she said.<br>"I'm sorry it didn't work out with Wesley. I know how much he cared for you before you started dating and I know how much he loved you when you got married. I'm just sorry you guys didn't get a chance to work things out," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, maybe in a few years when we're both older," she said, winking at him.

"Take care of yourself and be sure to send me some letters or something. Not being able to see you everyday is going to drive me nuts," he said.  
>"Get Barclay to make a holodeck program with me so you can still have your quantum dynamic arguments and test out your crazy warp drive theories," she said.<p>

"I might do that," he said.  
>"Just make sure I'm fully clothed. That's not something I want to share with my best friend," she said, laughing. Catching the look on his face, she dropped her smiled, "I'm going to miss you," she said.<br>"Yeah, I'm going to miss you, too, peanut," he said, throwing her nickname in for good measure.  
>They shared a hug before she was joined by her brother and Deanna and Dr. Crusher.<p>

"I am going to miss you. It was bad enough I had to give you up as a daughter, now your leaving the ship," Beverly said.  
>"Well, I can still be your daughter," Bekah said, smiling at the woman she thought of as her mother.<p>

"You will always be my daughter. Take care of yourself and come back," she said, giving Bekah a hug.

Bekah promised to return before turning to Deanna.  
>"Take care of Will. He's had me watching his back for several years now. You need to take over again," she said.<p>

"I'll see what I can do," Deanna replied, hugging Bekah.  
>She spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing and remembering times on the ship with various friends and crew mates. She knew she would never have a 'family' like this one and was grateful to have them in her life.<br>When she returned to her quarters, she put the items should knew she couldn't leave behind and found a box in her quarters. She opened it and discovered a note from Data. "Rebekah, I am not good about saying goodbye to people because I will always remember every aspect of the time I have spent with someone. However, I know humans struggle with this concept and like to be 'reminded' of good times with their friends. This box has various items that I thought described your relationships with your crew mates. I asked them to give you something that would spark a memory with you of them and time you spent together. I hope you find this pleasant and it will help you on your new adventure. I consider you a friend and will wait for you to return to the Enterprise. Good luck. -Data.'

Bekah smiled at the gesture. Data might not be human and have feelings, but he often understood more than he realized. He knew exactly what Bekah would need to keep her sanity on the station. She also chuckled at the use of Rebekah. Data was one of the few people in her close network of friends she let get away with calling her Rebekah. It always reminded her of her father calling her when she was a kid and he'd visit the boarding school. She tucked the note in the box and told herself she wasn't going to look at the gifts until she was in her quarters on the station. That would make the transition better for her.

She put the remaining items in her two bags and set them by the door.  
>She went to her communication station and sent a sub-space message to Wesley informing him that she was being transferred temporarily and to contact Will if necessary.<br>Satisfied, she prepared herself to leave the place she'd called home for so long.

When it came time for her to leave the ship, Will escorted her to her to the airlock. He had hoped to escort her onto the station, but time prevented him from doing so. They settled for a good-bye near the airlock.

"Take care of yourself, Bek. Keep in touch," he said.

"I will. And you take care of yourself and start seeing Deanna again. I know you love her. I'd like to come back to the Enterprise and plan a wedding," she said, smiling at her brother.

They shared a hug. Bekah pulled away and headed for the doorway.

"Bekah," Will called.

She turned back around.

"I love you, sis," he said.

Bekah was shocked. Will was never one to show his emotions and Bekah knew by his actions that her brother loved her, but him saying it made her want to cry.

"I love you, too, bro," she said, before turning back around and exiting the Enterprise.


	3. First Impressions

DISCLAIMER: See previous for disclaimer and premise.

FIRST IMPRESSIONS

She found herself on the docking ring of the station. She made her way to the housing office on the station and got her quarters assignment. She stowed her stuff in her new 'home' and headed for OPS.

So here she was. Standing on the promenade of Deep Space Nine. She walked along, looking at the shops and activity taking place around her. She headed toward OPS.

As she exited the lift, she took in the sight before her. No one paid her any attention and Bekah was able to absorb the activity around her.

She walked down the stairs and was greeted with a familiar sight.

"Why is it that our first meetings happen when you're on your back," Bekah asked, leaning into the panel that Chief Miles O'Brien was repairing.

"Bekah," he asked, quickly pulling himself out of the panel and standing straight.

Bekah smiled at her friend and they shared a hug.

The first time she'd met the Chief, he'd been working on a transporter pad and Bekah had been sent to assist him in realigning the coils. She'd found him in pretty much the same position as just now and it was amusing to both.

"What are you doing here? Tell me you didn't pick this for shore leave," he asked.

"Temporary reassignment. Apparently your Captain thinks he could benefit from my experience," she said.

"He could. You should go up to his office. I'll wait for you," he said.

Bekah smiled and walked toward the Captain's office.

She waited for him to acknowledge and entered the office.

"You know, you could have asked for my assistance instead of getting Starfleet to agree to a temporary reassignment. Emphasis on temporary, Ben," she said, greeting Captain Sisko.

"I need you and I knew you might say no. I wanted to make sure you came," he said, greeting his friend with a hug.

"You pulled that same stunt on Worf," Bekah said, sitting on the couch in his office.

Bekah and Ben had meet on her first assignment and Ben had been impressed with the young officer. It was known all through Starfleet and the Federation, even, just how experienced and insightful the young officer was in many areas. Ben was also aware, thanks to Captain Picard, of her recent divorce. The change of scenery seemed appropriate after such a large event.

"You can provide some valuable information and I thought a change of scenery might do you some good," Ben said.

Bekah got off the couch and picked up the baseball on the desk. "I'm going to help you any way that I can, but I don't understand why you want my help. You have Worf, who's excellent with tactical procedures. You also have dozens of minds, much more brilliant than my own, at your disposal throughout both quadrants. Why get me all the way out here," she asked.

"I wanted you. I know you were doing some great work on the Enterprise, but there's only so many modifications you can do to a warp core and dilithium crystals before it gets boring," he said.

Bekah smiled. "Well, how about you get me something to eat? I've stowed my stuff in the quarters I was assigned since it was on the way here. Now I'm starving and I'd love to see Worf before I start working," she said.

Ben laughed and the two exited his office.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new Starfleet attache, Commander Rebekah Riker. She's the third officer on the Enterprise and has been kind enough to offer her expertise in diplomacy and tactical matters to our current mission. I expect everyone to make her feel welcome," Ben said.

He quickly introduced her to Colonel Kira, Odo and Ezri Dax.

"It's nice to meet you. Miles and Keiko talk about you in their letters, so I feel like I know you all already," she said.

"You worked with the Chief," Kira asked.

"For several years. I was very upset when he left the Enterprise, but I can see why he wanted to come here. The changes are remarkable," Bekah said.

"We're going to Quark's for some lunch. Anyone want to join us," Ben asked. "Chief?"

"I have to get this fixed, but Keiko and I would love to have you for dinner tonight, Bekah," he said.

"It's a date," Bekah said as she and Ben descended in the turbo lift.

"They seem nice," she said.

"They are, once you get to know them," he said.

"Are you sure they don't resent my being here. I mean, Kira is a competent officer with tons of tactical experience. Won't she have a problem with my presence," Bekah asked, following Ben down the Promenade.

"Actually, she was all for you coming to the station. She thought your Federation experience would help. She has resistance experience where you have military. Big difference and I think you'll complement each other well," Ben said.

They entered Quark's and took a seat. Quark himself came to the table.

"Captain Sisko, you've been holding out on me," he said.

"Down, Quark. This is Commander Rebekah Riker. She's here to offer her assistance," Ben said.

"Commander, it's an honor to have someone of such beauty grace this humble establishment," Quark replied.

Bekah found it hard to keep a straight face, She smiled at Quark. "You're definitely the nicest Ferengi I've ever encountered," she said.

"You've met many Ferengi," he asked.

"Well, yes. The first contact I had with your race the captain of the vessel had placed a mind probe on my captain and was using him to gather information. Then there was the time that the Ferengi sent us on a wild-goose chase to find Captain Picard's 'son.' I must say, each encounter changed my opinion of Ferengi. You're encounter has done the same," she said.

Quark looked a little put off by Bekah's comment and asked, "Captain, what would you like?"

"My usual and I believe Bekah will have a burger with fries, if memory serves," Ben said.

Bekah smiled and nodded and Quark walked off.

"Think I offended him," she asked.

"Quark doesn't get offended. I don't think he expected your comments, but he'll get over it," Ben said.

The two engaged in small talk while eating their meals. They laughed over a shared joke when Bekah noticed Worf walking the Promenade. Worf entered the establishment and made a beeline for Bekah.

"Commander! I thought I'd be able to greet you when you arrived," he said.

Bekah jumped up and wrapped her arms around Worf.

"Enterprise docked a bit early and had to head back to Sector 001. I was hoping we'd get to talk before I began my duties," Bekah said.

"I would like that. Well, I'll leave you both to your meal," Worf said, turning to leave.

"Mr. Worf, please, sit. I'm finished and must return to OPS. I'll see you later, Bekah," Ben said, excusing himself and walking out the door.

Worf took the seat vacated by Captain Sisko.

"Rebekah, how have you been," Worf asked, before ordering.

"I'm well. I was a bit surprised by this reassignment, but Captain Picard assured me that I'll be back on the Enterprise when it's finished. Have you thought about coming back," she asked.

"I haven't given it any thought. I enjoy my position here. I have made some new friends. Maybe, if the right position were available, I would return," Worf said.

"You'd always be welcome. You know that. Besides, the reasons you asked for the transfer shouldn't be an issue any longer," Bekah said, drinking her coffee.

Worf had left the Enterprise for the assignment on DS9 when his relationship with Deanna had ended and the Enterprise-D had been destroyed. He'd spent time trying to 'find' himself before Ben called to see if he could assist the station with their Klingon problem. Captain Picard had approved the transfer, but reminded Worf that he would always be welcomed back on board at any time.

"I understand that, but I have built a life here," he said, eating his food.

"So, you've gotten used to Ezri," she asked.

Worf had sent many letters to Bekah. They had been friends on the Enterprise and had continued their friendship through letters and a few visits since his transfer.

"She is a comfortable presence, but nothing more. I've come to value her as a friend," he said.

"That's good. I'm glad you're moving on with your life," she said.

"How is everything with you," he asked.

"I'm fine. I suppose this change of scenery is supposed to take the sting out of the divorce," she said.

"I am sorry about the collapse of your marriage. I thought you and 'the boy' would be a good match for each other," he said.

Bekah laughed. Worf seldom used Wesley's name, preferring to call him 'the boy.'

"It was a mutual decision and we were friendly during the proceedings. We haven't talked since then, though. Who knows, maybe when his assignment's over, we'll get back together. You just don't know," Bekah said.

"Security to Worf."

"Go ahead."

"Can you report to my office? I have something to discuss with you."

"On my way. Bekah, can we have lunch again sometime this week," he asked.

"I would like that," she said. She gave him one more hug before he headed toward Odo's office.

"Sisko to Riker."

"Riker here, sir."

"You need to report to the infirmary. Dr. Bashir needs your physical exam before you start duty."

"I'll head there now."

She rose from the table and headed out the door. She stood in the middle of the walkway, trying to figure out which way she was supposed to go.


	4. Found

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.

FOUND

"Lost," a voice with a soothing English accent asked.

"Infirmary," she said before turning around.

"You're not feeling ill, I hope? You're far too beautiful to be ill," he said.

"I need to meet Dr. Bashir. He's supposed to do my physical exam so I can start duty tomorrow," Bekah said.

"Well, you're in luck. Dr. Julian Bashir, at your service," he said, bowing at the waist and taking her hand to kiss the top of it.

"Dr. Bashir. It's a pleasure to meet you. I had no idea you were so…gallant," Bekah said, smiling at him.

"I'm sure there is another word for it, but gallant is a nice way to put it," Colonel Kira said. Neither had noticed her coming up behind them.

Dr. Bashir smiled at Kira.

"He reminds me of someone I'm close to, so it's like being home," Bekah said, smiling.

"Well, Doctor, I'm sure you can lead the Commander to her location. I'm heading to Odo's office. We should meet for a raktajino soon," Kira said.

"I would love that. I'll get back with you," Bekah said.

Kira headed back onto the Promenade and Dr. Bashir turned back to Bekah. "Shall we," he asked.

She followed him back to the Infirmary.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself, Commander," Dr. Bashir asked.

"What do you want to know, Doctor," she asked.

"Who is Rebekah Riker," he asked, looking up from his tricorder.

"She's a career Starfleet officer. She has two brothers, Will and Thomas," Bekah said.

"Oh, Thomas. He came here to the station and stole a ship," Dr. Bashir said.

"Yeah, that's when Will and I washed our hands of him. He told us that he was tired of trying to live up to the life that Will and I had created. Everyone assumed that because he was Will's twin, he would behave the same and work the same. Will and Thomas are two different people. I just wish everyone had realized that before he did what he did," Bekah said, dropping her eyes.

"Hey, you didn't make him join the Marquis," Julian said.

"I know, but I can't understand why someone who promised to support Starfleet and the Federation, took the same oath Will and I took could then turn his back on everything like that," Bekah said.

Dr. Bashir consulted his tricorder before saying, "You don't know what goes on in people's minds."

"True. Will and I have gotten letters from Thomas. I haven't responded and I don't know if Will has or not," she said.

"How long have you known Captain Sisko," he asked.

"A while. He was an officer during my first assignment. I kept in touch with him as much as possible, but it has been hard. I did spend some time with him when the Enterprise docked at DS9 to deliver Chief O'Brien. Sorry I missed you that time," she said.

"No harm done," he said. He set the tricorder on the table.

"Everything, as Data would say, 'up to specifications. Everything within acceptable parameters'," she asked.

"You're fine. You can start duty when ever you would like to do so," he said.

"Thanks, Dr. Bashir," she said, getting off the table.

"Please, call me Julian," he said.

"Thank you, Julian," she said, heading out the door.

"Rebekah, would you consider having dinner with me one night? I know it might seem a bit forward, but I can't help myself," he said.

Bekah pondered his suggestion for a bit before turning around and facing him.

"I would love nothing more. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow," she said before leaving the Infirmary on her way back to her quarters.


	5. Just Another Day

DISCLAIMER: Please see previous chapters.

JUST ANOTHER DAY

Bekah spent the rest of the day getting acquainted with the staff aboard the station. It was a lot like the Enterprise with the various species and she found herself feeling homesick.

Later in the evening, after a brief meeting with Ben, she went to her quarters to change. She also picked up some gifts her friends on the Enterprise had sent to the O'Brien's. Bekah was excited to see Kirayoshi, the O'Brien's son.

She exited her quarters and headed to her destination. She rang the bell upon her arrival and was shocked to find Julian Bashir in the quarters when she arrived.

"Miles and I are friends. He invited me for dinner but if you'd rather I left, I can do that," he said.

"No, it's fine. We can talk more over dinner. Maybe I can give you the third degree," Bekah said, her eyes twinkling.

She greeted Keiko with a hug and gave Miles another one. She handed Keiko the bag with the gifts.

"When everyone realized I was coming here, they insisted on sending this stuff to you," Bekah said.

Keiko and Miles looked through the gifts, touched they were still remembered by their former shipmates.  
>"Data was very sorry he wasn't able to spend additional time here with you both. He hopes to on the next stop over," Bekah said.<p>

"So how have you been, Bekah," Keiko asked.

"Great. Life on the Enterprise is never dull, that's for sure. Geordi is constantly trying to outdo every other engineer in Starfleet. Deanna is hoping to pin Will down. Data's still pursuing his quest to be human. Capt. Picard and Beverly are dancing around their feelings. Same old story," she said.

"You're brother still giving you grief," Miles asked.

"Of course. He's been a bit more overprotective. With the Enterprise-D being destroyed, he's feeling like he could have lost everything. Plus the divorce didn't sit well with him. He told me he'd support me if I married Wes, but he thought we were too young. I hate that he was probably right," Bekah said, eating her noodles.

"Well, I was hoping you two would work out. You married before Miles and I did," Keiko said.

"You're married," Julian said, trying not to choke on his food.

"Was. I've been divorced several months now," she said, taking a sip of her tea.

"What happened," Julian asked.

"We grew apart. He was somewhere all the time. We were never in the right place when he dropped out of the Academy. He thought I was questioning his actions and trying to make him be what I wanted him to be and all I wanted was for him to be happy. But I guess I wanted him to be the man I'd fallen in love with when I was 17. He was involved in some kind of experiment with this alien. He was studying other races and beings from a different plane of existence," Bekah said, almost as if it was a natural occurrence.

"Miles and I attended Bekah's wedding," Keiko said.

"I'll bet she was a beautiful bride," Julian said.

"She was," Miles said.

"OK, can we NOT talk about the wedding. I'm divorced from Wes and I've gotten used to the idea," Bekah said, taking another bite of her dinner.

The three exchanged glances and returned to their food.

After dinner, Bekah read Molly a bedtime story. She told Bekah at dinner that she missed 'Auntie Bek,' so Bekah helped her get ready for bed.

When she returned, Julian was excusing himself for the night.

"Early day in the Infirmary," he said. "Keiko, delicious as always. Miles, thank you. Bekah, great meeting you and I'll see you tomorrow," he said before leaving.

"He's an interesting one," Bekah said, sitting down with Miles and Keiko.

"Think you will have any luck with helping us win this bloody war," Miles asked.

"That's why Ben brought me here," she said.

Suddenly, a baby's cry interrupted their chat.

Keiko rushed into the baby's room. Bekah followed her with her eyes before turning back to the chief.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. We need some kind of tactical advantage. We need something to give us the upper hand," he said.

"Well, I plan on discussing that with Ben and Worf in the morning. I'd better go. Tell Keiko bye for me and I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

She waved her hand for Miles to stay seated and walked to the door. She exited the hallway and took a deep breath. She loved Miles and Keiko, but they reminded her of everything that she had lost when she and Wesley divorced. She didn't have a husband coming home to her or waiting for her. She didn't have anyone to share dinner with, to share her bed, listen to her hopes and dreams. She didn't have a family. Sure she had her brother and her close friends that felt like family, but they didn't warm her bed at night or provide the silent support that comes from loving someone. In all Bekah's dreams, she thought Wesley was going to fill that role for the rest of their lives.  
>When it came to matters of the heart, Rebekah Marie Riker was casting doubt on the diagnosis she'd been given of a genius as a child.<p>

Bekah walked down the corridor toward her quarters. She wasn't in any hurry, it wasn't like something was waiting for her when she got home.


	6. Getting to Work

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.

GETTING TO WORK

Bekah reported to OPS the next morning and prepared a briefing for the senior staff. They listened to her reports and asked questions. When the meeting was over, everyone agreed that Bekah had a solid plan of action for helping end the war. Worf was impressed with her tactical presentation and promised to implement some of her suggestions to the fleet. Bekah thanked him and told him she was looking forward to seeing the Defiant try some of those plans.

They left the wardroom and Bekah took her station next to Worf at OPS. She spent the next few hours in a comfortable atmosphere directing and redirecting ships in the fleet.

She left OPS for lunch and found herself in a mass of people. She was quickly rescued by Julian and, once again, found herself seated with him for a meal.  
>"You saved me again," she said as she took a bite of her Pok Tar.<p>

"Think of me as your personal white night," he said, smiling.

"I might do that, if you have to rescue me again. I don't plan on playing the damsel in distress more than twice," she said.

They shared an easy conversation, focused mainly on the station.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight," he asked.

"Yes. I would," she said, finishing her Tarklarian tea.

"Would you like to go out or dine in my quarters," he asked.  
>"Your quarters? I'm shocked, Doctor," she said.<br>Julian immediately blushed.  
>"I didn't... mean," he stammered.<br>"Julian, relax. I was just teasing you. Your quarters will be fine. No one will be staring at me while we're eating and I won't have to play 20 questions from Worf and Miles," she said.  
>"1900 hours," he said.<br>Bekah nodded. She noticed Captain Sisko heading in her direction and excused herself from Julian's presence and headed toward him.

"How are things? Do you need me back in OPS," Bekah asked.  
>"I just got an usual message from your brother," Ben said.<br>"Will? Why didn't he contact me," she asked.  
>"It involves Wesley," Ben said.<br>"Did something happen to him," she asked.  
>"No, he's fine. Will said that he had re-enrolled at the Academy and he's coming here to get some information on the worm hole for his quantum physics classes. Will didn't tell him you were here because he wasn't sure how you would react to this news," Ben said.<br>"OK. When does he arrive," she asked.  
>"Tomorrow. He's left the Enterprise after spending a few days with his mom. He's coming out on a freighter from Starbase 213," Ben said.<br>"Well, thanks for the warning. I think I'll head to the wardroom to look over the latest intel from Starfleet. See if I can find a way to out flank the Jem'Hadar. Since the Dominion joined with the Breen, I'm a little worried about the Federation," Bekah said.  
>"You're not the only one," Ben said.<br>They both went off in their separate directions. Bekah would be alone with her thoughts and she wasn't sure that was a good thing.


	7. Dealing or Dating?

DISCLAIMER: Please see previous chapters.

DEALING OR DATING

Several hours later, Bekah decided to call it quits. She'd run several scenarios involving her new data and was receiving mixed results at best.

She exited the ward room, eager to call it a night. Then her comm badge beeped.  
>"Dr. Bashir to Commander Riker. Are you OK, Commander," he asked.<p>

"Fine. What's the problem, Julian," she asked.  
>"You were supposed to meet me fifteen minutes ago," he said.<br>"Oh no, I totally lost track of time. Give me 20 minutes and I'll be right there. I need to change. Riker out," she said.  
>She rushed to her quarters and changed out of her uniform and into a casual dress.<p>

She left her quarters just as quickly and headed to Julian's quarters.  
>She rang the bell and he called for her to come in.<br>"I'm sorry, Julian. I got some interesting news this afternoon and I got lost in the data I was analyzing. But that's no excuse. I'm sorry," she said.  
>"No need to apologize. I've gotten lost in work a few times myself. Make yourself comfortable," he said.<br>Bekah sat on the couch, admiring the calm features of the room.  
>"You've tried to make this room look less Cardassian. I'm impressed," she said.<br>"Well, this entire station is a bit drab. I've never really understood Cardassian architecture. I've never understood anything Cardassian really. Although, Garak has tried to educate me," he said, bringing her a drink.

"Me neither. I didn't study much about Cardassia," she said.  
>Julian set a small table with with a wonderful meal of escargot and a tasty Bajoran salad.<p>

"This is wonderful. I've never had it before," she said, eating the salad.  
>"Kira told me about it. I was quite pleased with how tasty the salad was and I'm not the salad-type," Julian said, eating his food as well.<br>They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their meal. Julian cleared the dishes when they were finished and brought her a Tarklarean tea and a slice of chocolate mousse cake.

Bekah raised her eyes at him. "You asked someone what my favorite dessert was, didn't you," she asked.  
>"Guilty. I asked Worf if he knew what you liked to dessert. He mentioned that you and... 'the boy' I think he said, used to have this in Ten-Forward. I thought I'd see if it really was a favorite of yours," he said.<br>Bekah was touched that he wanted her to have a favorite food.

"Why does Worf call him 'the boy'," Julian asked.

"Because he was just a boy when Worf first met him and Wesley was intimidated by Worf...a lot," she said.

Bekah laughed to herself before looking at her food.

"Wesley and I used to get chocolate mousse from Guinan all the time after a date. We usually went to the holodeck for some fun," Bekah said, taking a bite of the chocolatey concoction.

They finished their dessert in silence and then took their tea to the sitting area.

"So, do you want to talk about what's bothering you," Julian asked.  
>Bekah looked at him. She was shocked he'd picked up on her mood so easily.<p>

"Captain Sisko said he heard from my brother that Wes was being sent out here to gather some information for research he's doing at Starfleet Academy," she said.

Julian looked at her and Bekah continued filling him in on Wesley's journey with the Traveler.  
>"He apparently finished with the Traveler and re-enrolled in the Academy. He's doing research for his quantum physics class. He doesn't know that I'm here. The message I sent before I left must not have caught up to him. Anyway, I just figure it's going to be awkward with Wesley on the station, into my life again. I just can't figure why Starfleet would send an Academy class out here. Especially during the war. And on a freighter," she said.<p>

"Maybe they want to fool the Dominion. Now, why would it be awkward with Wesley on the station," Julian asked.

"Because we haven't been a part of each others lives for a long time. Having him here might feel a bit like it was in the beginning. I don't know if I'm ready to be friends with him again," Bekah said.

"No one's making you be friends with him. If you have contact with him, make it professional," he said.  
>"I know, it's just that...it was so hard to get over him and not feel like a failure. Seeing him again, when the wound had just started healing, might tear it wide open again," she said, looking at her hands.<p>

"Rebekah, you'll know what to do if you see him. If you two are meant to be together you will be. If not, maybe this is the closure you need," Julian said.

Bekah thought about what he'd said.

"Thanks, Julian. I needed someone to tell me I'd know what to do, even if I didn't believe it myself," she said.  
>"You shouldn't have any doubts. Starfleet sending you here and Captain Sisko requesting your presence isn't something to scoff. You are talented and you need to believe that yourself," he said.<br>Bekah smiled again. She settled back on the couch and talked about their childhoods. Bekah relating her stories of growing up in a boarding school and hating her father. Julian of his genetic engineering and his desire to join Starfleet and become a doctor. Bekah saw a lot of similarities between herself and Julian. She had always wanted to be a part of Starfleet. She'd worked to be the best in all her classes and be a rising star in Starfleet. She'd resented her father for everything he'd put her through and had, yet, to forgive him. Julian had wanted to be the best at everything. He'd wanted to be in Starfleet despite the objections of his family and the loss of a dear relationship. He had trouble forgiving his family for not accepting him as he was originally and, instead, opting for genetic engineering.

They shared stories of their times in Starfleet. Bekah's career having more harrowing tales, but Julian's were enjoyable to her.

They spent hours talking about everything before Bekah realized she should get some sleep. She'd been with Julian for most of the night and she was getting tired from the long hours she'd spent trying to figure out new tactical plans.

"Thank you for dinner and conversation, Julian. We must do it again," she said.  
>"It would be my pleasure, Rebekah," Julian said.<p>

Bekah stopped short and looked at him.

"What," he asked.  
>"You keep calling me Rebekah. Why," she asked.<br>"Bekah doesn't fit how I see you. This may sound a bit forward, but I happen to think Rebekah is a beautiful name. I think it fits you. However, I can call you Bekah if you prefer," he said.  
>"I normally hate Rebekah, but the way you say it. I could learn to like it," she said, exiting his quarters and walking with him down the corridor.<br>Julian escorted her back to her quarters where they shared a chaste kiss. Julian waited until she was safely inside before heading back home.

Bekah leaned up against the door feeling lighter than she'd ever felt before. She hadn't done more than share an innocent kiss with Julian, yet she felt giddier than a young cadet getting ready for the first Prom of the year.

She changed her clothes and crawled into bed. She knew tomorrow her mood might be dampened by Wesley's arrival, but she'd keep Julian's advice in mind.


	8. Confronting the Past

DISCLAIMER: Please see previous. Nothing's changed.

CONFRONTING THE PAST

Bekah took a quick detour to the infirmary on her way to OPS. She hoped Julian was there because she needed to talk to him.  
>"Dr. Bashir," she called as she entered the empty infirmary.<br>"Rebekah, what a surprise," he said as he appeared from around the corner.  
>"Julian, I wanted to thank you for everything you said last night. If I need to talk to someone during Wes' stay, I hope I can count on you. You're a wonderful listener," she said.<br>"I am available whenever you need to talk. Just see me anytime," he said.  
>Bekah placed a hand on his upper arm. "Thank you," she said, before removing her hand and heading to OPS.<p>

Julian watched the Commander leave the Infirmary and wondered where in the world these feelings he was having were coming from. He'd only known Rebekah for three days, but he felt like he'd known her for a lot longer. He also felt like he was starting to have feelings for her.  
>'After only a few days, you think you're in love? No wonder your love life is in a shambles, Doctor,' he thought to himself.<br>He picked up the PADD on the console and went back to his work. Whatever he was feeling about Rebekah would have to work itself out because he wasn't paying attention to it.

Bekah heard Worf announce the docking of the ship that was carrying Wesley to the station. Captain Sisko looked at Bekah and nodded a small nod. She looked at Worf and headed to the lift.  
>She found herself in the docking ring. She watched the passengers stepping out of the airlock. She saw Odo checking the passengers off his manifest and directing them to their prospective areas. She had already told Odo to direct Wesley to her when he got off the ship.<p>

She saw him step out of the airlock.

"Wesley Crusher," he said to Odo.

"Ah, Mr. Crusher. The commander requested to see you," he said.  
>Wesley looked at the Changeling with bemusement. He didn't know why a commander wanted to see him.<p>

"Where do I find this commander," Wesley asked.  
>"Off to the right," Odo said, turning back to his manifest.<p>

Wesley turned to the right and found himself staring at Bekah.  
>"Bekah! What are you doing here," he asked.<br>"Temporary reassignment. Apparently, Captain Sisko felt he needed my help and Captain Picard thought I needed a change of scenery after the divorce. I figured I should meet you when you arrived, just to avoid any unpleasantness later, especially since I'll be the station officer assigned to your group," Bekah said.  
>"I didn't know you were here," he said.<br>"I know," Bekah said.

Bekah began walking to the guest quarters Wesley and the rest of his team would occupy.

"How have you been," Wesley asked as he followed his ex-wife down the corridor.

"I've been fine. This assignment looks like it might be one I'll enjoy. Not as much as the Enterprise, but it will be a nice change of pace," she said.

The stopped in front of a doorway and Bekah opened the door. Wesley stepped inside and set his bags on the couch.

"Sorry they aren't more spacious, but the Cardassians weren't exactly known for giving their guests space and comfort. Apparently, Chief O'Brien has tried to add comfort to these quarters, but space isn't something he can create. You're team has a cargo bay they can operate from and a shuttle you can use to explore the wormhole close up. Everything is self-explanatory, but if you have any questions, just let me know," she said, suddenly wishing she hadn't brought him to his quarters. The space seemed twice as small.

Despite the divorce, Bekah was still attracted to her ex-husband. She needed to get out of this place before she did something she knew she'd regret.

"If there's nothing else, I should get back to OPS. Feel free to stop by and see how things are run," Bekah said, turning around and heading toward the door.  
>"Bek, do you want to have dinner tonight? Just to catch up and talk about things," Wesley asked.<br>Bekah swallowed and turned back to him. "I don't think that would be a good idea tonight. Maybe another night before you leave," she said, exiting through the door.

She was halfway back to OPS before she realized something different about Wesley. He'd referred to her as 'Bek.' The only person to do that was Will. Geordi did occasionally to get a rise out of Bekah.

'Maybe he's trying to draw a line regarding our 'new' relationship,' Bekah thought to herself.

Bekah spent the rest of the day dealing with Starfleet and their endless desire for updates and memos. She finally decided to call it quits when Wesley came into the office she was using.

"Bek, do you have a minute," he asked.  
>"I was finishing up. Something the matter with your quarters," she asked, arranging the PADDs on the table.<br>"No, that's fine. I'm talking about us," he said.  
>"Us? There is no us any longer. We divorced, remember? You and I grew apart and we both realized that with you re-entering the Academy, we'd be apart even more and wouldn't get to know each other again. We would have been trapped in a marriage that wasn't a marriage. It would be a convenience and we both didn't need that," she said.<p>

She headed toward the door and exited, Wesley on her heels.

"I know, but I still care about you. I worry about you," he said.  
>"Thanks, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl. I've told that to Will countless times," she said, heading for her quarters.<p>

"Bekah, I have something to tell you. I was planning to tell mom on the Enterprise on the return trip after this study was finished. I was planning to tell you then, too," Wesley said.  
>Bekah stopped her walking and turned around to face him.<br>She looked at him, slightly shaking her head to get him to tell her what he had to say.

"I'm getting re-married," he said.  
>Bekah's jaw hit the floor. She couldn't explain why his news upset her the way it did. She knocked down the disappointment she was feeling and plastered a happy look on her face.<br>"That's wonderful. I hope she is a better match for you than I was," she said, before turning the corner and nearly running to her quarters. She opened the door and slipped in, hitting the button on the wall to shut it quickly. She didn't want Wesley to follow her and tell her the wonderful things about the next Mrs. Crusher.

She went to her bed and flung herself on top of it. She started crying.

Anyone observing this would believe she was crying because Wesley was getting married, that she was out of the picture. That wasn't the case.  
>Bekah was crying because she couldn't believe everything had happened so quickly for him. They had been apart for quite sometime and Bekah had seen others after their separation and divorce. No one she'd met had made her feel the way Wesley had when she was 17. Maybe that was the problem, she was expecting to find someone who could make her feel the way she had when she was a child. The only person who reminded her of that feeling was Julian and she knew that was because he was like her. Seeking something they'd probably never find. At least not while they were aboard a space station.<p>

She wanted someone to be waiting for her when she got home from her shifts. She wanted someone to share quiet dinners at home. She wanted a family. She wanted to be loved and love in return. She wanted something that was going to last.

She was crying because Wesley was getting those things again and she was alone.  
>Well, not really alone. She had her friends and family.<p>

Just when she was feeling the depth of the despair, her door chimed.  
>"Who is it," she asked, hoping it wasn't Wesley.<br>"Julian," came the reply.  
>She opened the door to allow Julian to enter.<br>"What's the matter," he asked her immediately upon seeing her tear streaked face.

"Wesley is getting remarried. Just like that. I haven't had a serious relationship and he's getting married, again. How fair is that," she asked, crying half-way through her statement.

"It's not, Rebekah. Life isn't fair, you should know that," he said.

"I know, but why did he have to come here," she asked.

"He didn't know you were here. He probably didn't intend on telling that bit of information so callously," Julian said, taking her hand.  
>"I guess, but why did he have to tell me? He could have just said, let's be friends, enemies, whatever. He didn't have to say, I'm getting remarried. He said he was planning to visit the Enterprise on his way back to the Academy when this study was finished and was planning to tell his mom and me at that time. It's crazy," she said.<br>"Love doesn't follow a simple set of rules. That's what makes it fun and exciting. You don't know what's going to happen, but you love anyway. Regardless," Julian said.  
>"Thanks, but save the sun shiny day stuff for someone who actually believes it. I've been stomped on and it's driving me crazy. I want to be happy. I want to have a family. I want to have someone coming home to me at night. I've spent my life living up to everyone else and their expectations. I've enjoyed everything I've done in Starfleet, but I don't understand why I can't have the one thing I want? Just because I've done what everyone else has wanted should give me the right to at least live my personal life the way I want. I want someone to love me for me. Not because of my intelligence, not for who my brother is, who my friends are. For me," she said.<br>"You'll get it. You just have to stop blaming yourself for not being in the same spot as Wesley. Did you ever think that maybe this remarriage is an awful mistake for him," Julian asked.  
>"Yeah. But I can't tell him that. He'd think I was trying to get back together with him. Seeing him and not having anything but a physical reaction to him, being attracted to him, can't build a marriage. I don't love him in that way any longer. Seeing him just proved that. I want him to be happy because, like it or not he's always going to be an important part of my life. Thanks for checking on me and offering me some advise, Julian, but I need to be alone," she said, opening the door for Julian. He left her quarters and watched the door shut. He hoped it hadn't shut on their budding relationship.<p>

Bekah sat on the couch and put her face in her hands.

She felt awful for sending Julian away, but she wasn't in the mood to hear positive things. She was upset. Not that Wesley was getting married but that she had been obeying the rules for years and was alone.

There was still something nagging her about Wesley, but she chalked it up to her not having seen him in a while.

She sent a message to Will, requesting to speak with him. She needed to hash this out with the one person she trusted totally. She left the comm station and changed clothes.

She got some dinner from the replicator and sat at the table to eat. Another lonely meal spent in her quarters. This assignment was a lot like being on the Enterprise, but there, Bekah at least had her family.


	9. Dealing

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters.

DEALING

Julian put the PADD on the table. He couldn't concentrate on what he was doing and he knew exactly why he was having trouble. Rebekah.  
>The young commander was have trouble coping with the arrival of her ex-husband and his recent announcement. Julian knew Rebekah wasn't in love with him any longer, but in love with the idea of everything that he represented. He felt her desire to have a family. To have someone waiting for her when she came home and to share dinner with her. Julian had those same desires. Desires he had felt with Palis and thought he had felt them with the other serious relationships, but he'd pushed them to the back burner, keeping them dormant in recent years. At least he'd thought that had been dormant until he meant Rebekah.<p>

He gave up on his research and exited his quarters. He knew she wanted to be alone, but Julian had never been one to listen. Miles told him that all the time.

He rounded the corner and found himself face-to-face with Rebekah's ex-husband, Wesley Crusher.

"May I help you," Julian asked, not letting Wesley know he knew who he was.

"I was looking for Commander Rebekah Riker's quarters. We're...old friends. I'm Wesley Crusher," Wesley said.  
>Julian nodded his head. "Dr. Julian Bashir. Ah, you're Rebekah's ex-husband. She's mentioned you," Julian said.<br>"Really," Wesley said, shocked that his ex-wife was talking about him.

"Yes. She was kind enough to have lunch with me when we were both at the Replomat together. I'd heard a lot about her career and had the privilege of meeting her brother a few years ago," Julian said.  
>"Bekah and I have tried to stay friends, despite the divorce. I have a feeling I may have said something to upset her. I think she thought we might get back together when I finished the Academy. I meant someone and I'm going to remarry," Wesley said.<br>"I don't think that would upset her. When she'd mentioned your divorce, she seemed to have moved past it. Did she say she wanted to get back together," Julian asked, alarmed at Wesley's statement.

"No, but she became standoffish when I mentioned my remarriage. It might have been the fact that I blurted it out without thinking. I was married to her for five years and friends with her for a year and a half before that, I think I can read my ex-wife pretty well," Wesley said.  
>Julian thought Wes was trying to prove he knew Bekah and to get Julian to back down, but with the knowledge that Wesley was getting remarried, Julian wasn't budging.<p>

"We had a conversation and I do believe she's OK with what is happening, but I still sense something is bothering her," Wesley said.  
>"I'm sure if there was, she would have mentioned it to you. She still considers you a friend and I doubt she'd keep something from you," Julian said.<p>

"You're probably right. It was nice meeting you, Doctor. I'd be interested to see how you run your Infirmary. My mother is the ship's doctor on the Enterprise and I've always admired how she handled such a big project. I'm sure medicine on a space station is a much bigger undertaking," Wesley said.  
>"It is, but I enjoy the challenge," Julian said.<p>

"We're starting the experiments on the wormhole tomorrow, so I'll see you later," Wesley said.

"Good luck with your experiments. The wormhole is quite a phenomenon," Julian said.  
>Wesley headed back the way he had come and Julian waited in the corridor, trying to decide what to do.<p>

He had planned to check on Rebekah, but knowing she and Wesley had had a conversation recently, he left her alone. She needed time to process the information and he wasn't going to pry where he wasn't wanted.


	10. Confrontation

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter

CONFRONTATION

When Wesley had arrived at her quarters, to say she was surprised would have been a lie. Despite the divorce, both Bekah and Wes knew the other like a book. He knew his announcement had upset her. However, it wasn't for the reason he'd thought.

"Bek, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that," he said.  
>"Wesley, it's fine. I admit it was a shock to find out you were getting married so quickly after our divorce, but that's all it was, surprise," she had said.<p>

Wesley sat on Bekah's couch, taking in the sight that was his ex-wife. When he'd first seen her on the station, all the old feelings had rushed to the surface. He wanted to take her in his arms and apologize and tell her he did love her and wanted to try again. Then he'd remembered the divorce and his future wife and quieted those thoughts. Despite the divorce and the distance, he loved Bekah. She was his first true love; his first everything. That was a hard thing to moved past.

Bekah had changed. It was slight, but Wesley recognized the change. She wasn't the timid and shy girl he'd dated and married years ago. She had always projected confidence, but he suddenly saw that she was striving for that perfection, the confidence from others she served with and befriended. Rebekah Marie Riker had never failed at anything and, suddenly it occurred to Wesley that their divorce was a failure in her eyes. Something that she had a difficult time processing.

"Bek, our divorce wasn't your fault. You tried, but the distance between us with my studies with the Traveler and your tenure on the Enterprise was a strain on both of us. Then my re-enrolling in the Academy was stressful. When I came back to the Enterprise, it was really hard to get into a routine of doing things together. By the time we got used to each other again, I was going back to either the Traveler or the Academy. It was hard. We were good together, in lots of ways," he said.  
>Bekah blushed. "You mean the sex was mind-blowing."<p>

One thing the couple never had a problem with when they were married was sex. Since Bekah and Wesley were first-timers in that department, they never had any cause for complaints. They missed each other when not together which made the sex when they reunited, twice as passionate.

However, both soon tired of that kind of relationship. When Wesley wasn't on the Enterprise every day, Bekah had developed her own routine. She spent time with Will, usually having dinner with him several nights a week. She spent time with Geordi, meeting on the holodeck or in Ten-Forward. She watched Data's performances and had tea with Captain Picard. She played poker with her friends. When Wesley would return, Bekah found herself out of sorts. Wes was used to doing things a certain way and Bekah did things her way. They found themselves fighting with each other over minor things, like what to have for dinner or when to visit with their friends.

"We were good while we were together, but when we started seeing less and less of each other...," he said, trailing off.  
>"I know. I just guess I hate failing. Everyone wanted us to make it. Wanted us to be happy. I guess I feel like I've disappointed everyone by allowing our marriage to become a causality because we didn't try hard enough. We were good together, but I honestly think our time has passed," she said.<br>"It wasn't your fault that we didn't work out. It was a mutual thing," he asked, surprised that she had known and not mentioned to him.  
>"For a while I just felt like if I had resigned from the Enterprise and taken a position at the Academy, we might have had a shot at staying together. But I would have resented you and that wouldn't have worked for our marriage. That's why I didn't fight when you mentioned divorce. I knew it was the best thing for us, but it still felt like a disappointment. I knew, what we had in the beginning, was the best it was ever going to be. We were together and we trying new things and experiencing things together. When you went off to the Academy, those things we had shared became things we celebrated alone. You're getting on the flight team, my promotion and all those other little things that happened while we were apart. We didn't get to share those things with each other, so while they were important, we didn't think the other viewed them as important as they were. Our first 18 months were the best and nothing would top them," she said.<br>"That's true. I know you were excited for me about the flight team, but not having you there when I got the wings was hard for me. I was one of the few Cadets that was married and I was the only one that didn't have their spouse or family at the ceremony. I wasn't there when you got your promotion and I know you thought I resented you for that because you were rising the ranks and I was Cadet. I've never been more proud of anyone in my life than I was when you got your promotion. Staying on the Enterprise was a sacrifice for your career, but I know you did it for me, but I didn't see it that way. I thought you felt you had to do it or were doing it for Will. I guess we jumped to a lot of conclusions during our marriage," he asked.  
>"Your fiance is getting a good husband, for the most part," Bekah said.<br>"Thanks, Bek. Friends," he asked.

"Yeah, friends. I'll see you in the morning. I will have the assignments and shuttle schedule for your group at that time," she said.  
>They shared a hug and Bekah saw Wesley to the door. When the door closed behind him, she knew she had finally closed the door on their relationship as a marriage went. She now felt ready to move on with her life, both professionally and personally.<p>

But, she still had this nagging doubt in the back of her mind that something wasn't right. She was trying to figure it out, but for the life of her, the solution eluded her.


	11. Made a Fool

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter

MADE A FOOL

Wesley had been right, Bekah was holding something back, but it didn't relate to him. It related to a certain doctor with an accent that literally sent her over the edge. She recalled the way he said 'Rebekah' and how she got shivers every time he said her name.  
>Her comm station beeped. "Commander you have a message from the Enterprise."<p>

"Patch it through to my quarters," she replied.  
>She headed to her comm station and smiled when she saw the face of her brother smiling back at her.<br>"Bekah, I hope they are treating you well on the staiton," he said.  
>"They are. I feel like a big-shot or something. I'm taking meetings and writing memos. It's a big deal," she said.<br>"Well, don't get a swelled head. Our space isn't as big as a space station," he said, laughing at her.

"The reason I contacted you is because Wesley has arrived on the station to do his survey," she said, turning serious.

"That's great. I didn't know he was coming to DS9," he said.  
>Bekah did a double take. "What," Bekah asked. "You're the one that told Ben he was coming," she said.<br>"Bekah, I haven't heard anything from Wesley since your divorce. He's talked to Beverly, but she didn't mention he was headed to the station. I would have called you myself if I had known. I didn't contact Captain Sisko regarding Wesley, so what are you talking about," he asked her.  
>Bekah was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ben had said he had gotten a message from her brother, but what if it wasn't actually Will.<p>

"Hold on a sec, bro," she said. She picked up her comm badge.

"Riker to Sisko."

"Yes, Bekah."

"Did you speak to my brother over subspace regarding Wesley or did you get a communique."  
>"A communique. He said the Enterprise was doing some maintenance and their subspace was down and they could only communicate through communiques. Is something wrong."<p>

"I think we've been had, Ben."  
>"What are you talking about." Bekah could sense the tension in Ben after he last remark.<br>"Can you gather the senior officers in the wardroom in half an hour? I'll explain."  
>"OK. Sisko out."<br>She turned back to her brother. "Someone sent a message to Ben saying they were you and that Wesley was coming here for an Academy study of the wormhole. I knew something was up because he arrived with two other people on an Argralian freighter. Seemed an odd way for Starfleet to send its Cadets, especially in the middle of a war," Bekah said.  
>"Someone impersonated me to get a message to you that Wesley was coming to the station. Why," Will asked.<br>"I'm not entirely sure. But, I'll contact you again when I've figured it out," she said.  
>"Take care of yourself. I love you, sis," he said.<br>"I love you, too, bro," she said.

She signed off the station and the screen went blank. She was still in shock from the revelation she had just discovered. She and Ben had been fooled into thinking Commander Will Riker had sent a message warning Bekah that her ex-husband was coming to the station. The question was 'why.'

Bekah left her quarters and headed for the wardroom.


	12. Why?

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter

WHY

"Commander, would you mind explaining why you think we've been fooled," Ben asked once everyone had been assembled in the wardroom.  
>Bekah cleared her throat. "That message you got from my brother regarding Wesley, wasn't sent by Will," she said.<br>Everyone looked at her. "How do you know that," Julian asked.  
>"Because I just talked to my brother and he didn't send any message and didn't know anything about Wesley coming to the ship. Wes' mom didn't know anything about him coming here," she said.<p>

"Why would someone send a message informing you of Wesley's arrival? He is here so who sent the message shouldn't be important," the Chief said.  
>Bekah got up from the table and was pacing. She didn't understand what purpose the message coming from Will or not served. Miles was right. Wesley was on board the station to do his study of the wormhole. "That's it," she shouted.<br>"What? Bekah, what are you talking about," Ben asked.  
>"Wesley. Something's been bothering me about this whole thing. Wesley appearing after not having talked to him in months. His blurting out that he was getting remarried. Oh, and he called me 'Bek.' Wesley doesn't call me that. Becky, maybe if he's trying to get a rise out of me, but NEVER 'Bek.' That's not Wesley," Bekah said, facing her friends.<br>She was met with uncertain gazes. She knew she had to sound crazy and she was almost certain that Julian was going to commit her to a Federation mental hospital at the end of this meeting.  
>"How can you be sure it's not Wesley? Maybe he's decided that since your relationship has changed and he's getting married, he needs to change how he views you," Kira said.<p>

"You think he could be a changeling," Odo asked, talking over Kira.

"That's exactly what I think. The only way to know for sure is to get in touch with my Wesley and see what he's doing," she said.  
>"Do you know where he's supposed to be," Chief O'Brien asked.<br>"I have an idea. He should be at the flight school on Saturn. I know they sent their flight teams there following the attack on Federation headquarters. If communication is still down there, then that would make it very difficult for us to verify that," Bekah said.

"That would make him a perfect solid for the Changelings to duplicate. Plus it gives them an 'in' with a solid of high regard. It's a clever plan," Odo said.

"But why Rebekah," Julian asked.  
>"Because I know how to defeat them. I know what their weaknesses are. I can't believe I didn't see it before now. They knew I would be the one to come up with the plan that would bring about their destruction," Bekah said.<p>

"What exactly did they plan on doing," Ezri asked.  
>"Kill me, most likely. They would probably use my relationship with Wesley to get me away from the station or at least from everyone and then kill me. If I'm out of the picture than I can't develop a plan for their demise. They could easily substitute one of their own for me and bring down the Federation," Bekah said.<br>Everyone sat in the wardroom, unsure of what to say.  
>Bekah's admission that she was probably a target of the Dominion and the Founders was tough to take.<br>Julian was especially alarmed by Bekah's admission. He couldn't allow anything to happen to her. He didn't know how he could help, but he was going to protect her.

"How do we find out if the Wesley Crusher aboard the station is really a changeling? Do the blood tests that we tried on the Defiant," Worf asked.  
>"That's the only way to prove he's a changeling. Unless Odo tries to join with him," Julian said, switching to doctor mode and letting his concern for Rebekah shift to the back of his mind for a while.<p>

"Leave the investigating of this possible changeling to me. If he is a changeling, we can't let him know we know. It would make it nearly impossible to determine where he is if he's always changing forms," Odo said.  
>"Fine. Odo you handle the changeling situation. If you need assistance, let us know. Bekah, I don't want you to be alone," Ben said.<br>"Don't be so dramatic. I can take care of myself. I will not chain myself to one of you and not allow myself any private time. I figured out something wasn't right with this Wesley," Bekah said.

"I know it isn't an ideal situation for you, but you will do it if it will protect you. I will not go back to the Enterprise and tell Commander Riker that something happened to his baby sister while she was on the station with me," Worf said.

Realizing that she'd be out numbered, she shrugged.  
>"Fine. If you insist, but I'M going to decide who I'm with when. Understood," she said.<br>Ben nodded and offered a smile of triumph. Worf also smiled. O'Brien shook his head. He knew that they were only getting a small victory in this. Bekah would have the final say, he was certain of that.

The group broke apart and everyone looked at Bekah, as if to ask who she was going to follow.  
>"Worf, would you mind hanging out with me tonight? I have to speak with Julian so he'll walk me back to my quarters," she asked.<br>"Certainly. I'll grab some things and meet you in your quarters," Worf said, heading out.  
>Bekah turned to Julian. She knew he was wondering why she was asking Worf to stay with her.<br>"Because I know Worf. I'm comfortable having him around and underfoot. Besides, he's known me the longest of anyone on this station and understands my quirks, even if he is questioning them. I'll hang out with you tomorrow," she said.

"If you need anything, let me know. I'll bring breakfast for you both in the morning," Julian said, trying to add a light spin to the conversation.  
>"I would love that," she said.<br>She placed her hand on Julian's cheek and let it linger. She remembered their chaste kiss from the other night and, as she took his elbow and let him lead her to her quarters, she was thinking about getting another one from him.

They arrived at her door and she let go of his elbow. "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning," she said.  
>She smiled up at him and caught the concern in his eyes.<br>"Julian, this isn't the first time I've been up against something like this. I'll be fine," she said.

"I am worried about you and, quite honestly, it's more than I should allow myself," he said.  
>She smiled, placed a kiss on his cheek and headed inside her quarters.<p>

Julian stood in the hallway, shocked at what had just happened. He slowly turned back to his quarters, smiling along the way.


	13. The Truth Revealed

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter.

THE TRUTH REVEALED

It only took 28 hours for Odo to flush out the false Wesley Crusher. Unfortunately, for the second time, Odo had to kill a Changeling in order to protect his friends and the station.

Bekah sent a message to the flight hanger on Saturn, asking that Wesley contact her as soon as possible. She hoped he'd get a message out to her soon. She had to know how a changeling had discovered so much about her past with him.

Julian was working in the Infirmary. He kept setting the PADDs on the console in front of him, distracted by the situation with Rebekah. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her. He knew the last 28 hours had affected him greatly. He'd always been worried about his friends and crew mates when threats were realized, but Bekah's threat had affected him in a big way.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to overlook his feelings for her for much longer, but, as smart as he was, he didn't know what to do about it.

He was just getting back to his reading when Captain Sisko came into the Infirmary.  
>"Dr. Bashir," he said.<br>Julian looked up from his reading and got out of his chair. "Something wrong, Captain? Are you ill," he asked.

Sisko shook his head. He actually wished he was asking the doctor for his professional services.

"Bekah sent a message to the flight hanger on Saturn requesting a conversation with Wesley. She's hoping she can find out how a changeling was able to get so much information about her. The hanger contacted me because they have been looking for Cadet Crusher's next of kin. Apparently the Enterprise is traveling through a nebula on their way to deliver a delegate to the negotiations, so communications are spotty," Sisko said.  
>"What happened," Julian asked.<p>

"Six days before the changeling arrived here at the station, there was an accident at the hanger. Several of the fighter pilots were injured. Two were killed," Sisko said.  
>Julian's heart hit the floor. He knew what the Captain was trying to tell him. "Wesley Crusher was one of those killed. They don't know what caused the accident, but, with the appearance of the changeling here, it's obvious why the 'accident' happened," Julian said.<br>Captain Sisko nodded his head. Julian grabbed the console in front of him and dropped his head.

"Who's going to tell Rebekah," Julian asked, amazed he had found his voice.  
>"That duty falls to me," Captain Sisko said.<br>Julian shook his head. "Let me do it. Rebekah shouldn't hate you for giving her that information."  
>"You don't have to do this," Sisko said.<br>"I know, but I feel like I have to," Julian said. He walked past Sisko and headed toward the lift and the Habitat Ring. He'd gladly face an army of Jem'Hadar soldiers then deliver news he knew would upset Rebekah.

While waiting for them to respond, Bekah sat at her desk in her quarters to go over the information they had gathered thus far.

She was just starting to read the second priority memo from Starfleet when her door sounded.

Pulling herself out of her work mode, she announced "Come in."

The door swooshed open to reveal Julian. She couldn't hide the smile on her face when she saw him standing there. This whole ordeal, despite taking only 28 hours to solve, had affected both officers in ways they weren't ready to reveal.

"What are you doing here," she asked, as soon as she found her voice.

"I have some information for you," he said, entering her quarters and gesturing toward the couch.

He sat on the table in front of the couch and took a deep breath.  
>"Captain Sisko heard from the hanger on Saturn," he said.<br>"Why didn't they talk to me? I sent the message. I'm a commanding officer. Why did they contact him," Bekah asked.

"They had been looking for you. They thought you were still on the Enterprise with Wesley's mother," Julian said.  
>"OK, they found me, so when do I get to askWesley how the changeling impersonated him so well," she asked.<p>

Julian took her hands and looked into her eyes. Her eyes showed she had no idea what Julian was about to tell her.  
>"There was an accident at the hanger. Some cadets were injured and two were killed," he said.<p>

Bekah looked at him. She knew what he was going to say and she was bracing herself. She saw that what he had to tell her was painful, so she helped him out. "Wesley's dead, isn't he," she said.  
>"Yes. I'm afraid he died a few days before the changeling arrived at the station," he said.<br>Bekah's face fell. She had always known that she might get a notification like this because of her Starfleet ties. She knew it was possible her commanding officer or close friend would arrive to tell her that her brother was dead or Geordi had been seriously injured. She guessed it was naïve of her to assume that she'd never get a notification of death regarding Wesley.

"Do you know any details," she asked.  
>"Chief O'Brien has a tape that he's watching. He thought he could do that for you so you could be warned about the contents," Julian said.<br>"He's dead," she kept repeating, more for herself than for Julian to understand.

Julian saw Rebekah's demeanor start to crack, so he reached out and wrapped his arms around her. He sat on the couch and gathered the petite woman in his arms. He didn't think of her as a commanding officer, but as a woman who was hurting and sometimes, the only way to comfort that hurt was to hold them and provide a physical support for them.  
>As Julian held the sobbing Rebekah, he swore he would be the one to protect her and help her heal.<p>

A while later, Rebekah had fallen asleep, fresh tears on her cheeks.

Julian had unwrapped himself from her body and covered her with a blanket. He wasn't going to leave until he knew Rebekah was OK, so he got some tea and sat on the other end of the couch.

Her bell sounded.  
>Julian got up and neared the door before calling, "Come in."<p>

Captain Sisko stood their with Worf and O'Brien.

"She just fell asleep. I thought I'd have to sedate her because she became very quiet and didn't say anything. She just cried," Julian said.  
>"I notified her brother. They had just gotten the official notification from Starfleet. His mother is preparing a memorial service. Will wants Bekah back on the Enterprise for that memorial. He understands the problem with what's happening here, so he said they'd do the memorial when Bekah could arrive on the ship," Sisko said.<p>

"I would like to accompany her, if that's acceptable," Julian asked.  
>Sisko nodded his head. Julian glanced at the sleeping figure on the couch, relieved that he'd be able to help her through this terrible ordeal.<p>

"This is another thing the Dominion and this war has taken from us. We are losing too much to this war. We have to figure out how to stop it," Worf said.  
>"I agree. But how do we do that? The Dominion may not have succeeded this time in killing Bekah, but they did wound her," Chief O'Brien said.<br>The four men looked at each other, not knowing the answer to that question.

The men spoke in hushed whispered and didn't notice Bekah stirring on the couch.

"I'm going to find a way to end this damn war before it takes something else away from me that I hold dear. I am drawing the line, right here, right now," Bekah said. She remembered Captain Picard uttering those words during their battle with the Borg and it seemed fitting.  
>The four looked at her. Worf saw the determination in her eyes and knew the Dominion had made a terrible mistake in making an enemy of Rebekah Riker.<p> 


	14. Preparing for Battle

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter.

PREPARING FOR BATTLE

She spent the next two weeks getting the finishing touches on her plan.

She felt she was constantly preparing for tactical meetings.  
>She spent time with Worf going over plans of action and with Ben talking with the Federation.<p>

She and Julian met for lunch most days, but kept their conversation light. It was almost like they were both scared of admitting their feelings to the other and were hiding them.

Bekah knew she was driving herself crazy by not admitting her feelings for Julian, but she couldn't until she knew how he felt about her.

She met Kira one afternoon in the middle of the preparations before she headed off with Odo.

"So, how are you coping with Wesley's death," Kira asked.  
>"I'm doing good, I guess. Despite our divorce, I never wanted anything to happen to him. He was my best friend for a long time. I'm worried about his mom. She's now lost her husband and her son to Starfleet. I just hope she knows how much he loved her and how much he wanted to please her. I know the memorial service on the Enterprise is going to be difficult. That ship holds a big part in our relationship. We met there, fell in love, got married, everything happened on that ship. I know it's going to be tough," Bekah said, taking a drink from her coffee cup.<p>

"This may be none of my business, but what's going on with you and Dr. Bashir," Kira asked.  
>"I don't know," came Bekah's quick reply. "I like him. He's fascinating. But I feel guilty wanting to get to know him after what happened with Wesley," Bekah said.<br>"What do you mean," Kira asked her friend.  
>"Seems like it's too soon after his death. He's been a great friend while I've processed all this," she said.<p>

"You weren't married any longer. If you were in a relationship when he died, would you have ended it because it was 'too soon?' No, you wouldn't. If you're attracted to Julian, you should do something about it. I know he's quite taken with you. Sisko sees it, too. I'm almost certain that Miles and Keiko know how you both feel about each other," Kira said.  
>Bekah pondered what her Bajoran friend said. Should she pursue a relationship with Julian or leave it alone. Given her track record, she didn't want to ruin another wonderful friendship by throwing romance into the equation.<p>

Just when things seemed to be calming down, Odo became seriously ill. Julian used all the methods at his disposal to try to cure him, but was coming up empty.

Bekah found herself in the role of confidante and comforter as Julian bounced ideas and voiced his fears. Julian was touched at how Rebekah came to his aide and comforted him. He explained his fear of failing. He didn't want Odo to die because of how everyone would feel if Odo was gone. Rebekah agreed with him but also said that Odo dying would bruise the rather large ego Julian had and no one wanted to see that happen. For the first time since Odo had arrived in the Infirmary, Julian smiled.

Then Julian got an idea. An idea that BOTH Rebekah and Miles told him was insane, but agreed to help him in any way they could.  
>When the answer to the problem came to the station after Julian had arranged a ruse, he put himself at risk and tried to extract the cure from Sloane's brain. While inside, Julian admitted to Miles that he was passionately in love with Bekah, or as he referred to her His Rebekah, but couldn't tell her.<br>Miles had encouraged him to be honest with Bekah. Miles cared about Bekah and wanted her to be happy. Her divorce from Wesley had changed the young officer and Miles thought Julian could help get the 'old' Bekah back. Miles hadn't heard from Bekah her feelings for Julian, but Worf had said Bekah was in love with the doctor. Bekah felt Worf was her closest friend and tie to the Enterprise and confided in him on several occasions. Worf had encouraged Bekah to admit her feelings to Julian, but Bekah had rebuffed his idea partially because of what happened to her with Wesley. Keiko had even assured Miles that, when Julian finally admitted his feelings, he wouldn't be upset by Bekah's reaction.

Julian also mentioned he felt a bit guilty for thinking of these things when Rebekah's ex-husband had been killed fairly recently.

"Death is a part of life and Wesley wasn't a part of her life any longer. She mourns the loss of her friend, but not her lover. Bekah has moved on from Wesley," Worf had told Julian, much to Julian's surprise.

"Why are you telling me this, Worf," Julian asked the Klingon.  
>"Bekah is my friend. She was hurting. You seemed to cheer her up. If being with you makes her happy, I will support it. However, if you upset her in anyway, I will show you pain like you have never imagined," Worf told Julian.<p>

The senior staff spent the next week trying to figure out a way to win this war. They were thrown into action by the fact that Kira was now missing after traveling to Cardassian territory to help the resistance.  
>Bekah had an idea but she didn't know if it would work, but, given that one of her friends was now missing, she gave it a shot and presented it to those gathered on the station.<p>

"The Dominion has pulled back and is regrouping. They could remain in this fall-back position for years. They would be forcing our lines to be stretched fairly thin. If we attack this fall-back position with everything in our fleet, we might just turn the tide of this war," Bekah explained.

"What if that's what they are expecting," Martouk asked.

"Then we just have to hope we can outsmart them," Bekah said. "I know this isn't ideal, but it's the only weakness I've seen in the Dominion and their fleet. If they are allowed to regroup without us attacking, we might never get another chance and the Dominion will occupy the entire Alpha quadrant in no time," Bekah said.

Bekah's plan was well received by those gathered in the wardroom. The team made a decision to attack and Ben was going to lead the Klingons and Romulans in the assault. Ben announced to his crew they would begin in the morning.

Bekah knew they were also going to try and rescue Kira, who they hadn't heard from in a few days. Odo was distressed by her absence. Kira didn't know that Julian had found a way to cure Odo of his disease, but also discovered that Odo had been purposely infected by Section 31 in the hopes of committing genocide and wiping out the Founders once and for all. The prospect appalled Odo, but he was determined to get Kira back.

Following the final briefing before the mission, Bekah was restless. She was often this way on the Enterprise before a big mission and they didn't come any bigger than this. If they succeeded, the war would be over and things could return to what passed for normalcy to her.

She strolled the promenade and watched the people milling about. She watched ships travel back and forth in front of the station, readying themselves for the task at hand.

She headed for the Habitat ring and her quarters when she decided she couldn't ignore what was nagging her in the back of her mind any longer.  
>She headed to the left instead of right.<p> 


	15. Taking a Chance

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapter.

TAKING A CHANCE

She stood at the door debating whether or not to ring the bell. She was thankful for the fact that the doors didn't announce an arrival unless you activated the wall panel.

Taking a deep breath, she rang the bell.

Julian answered the door and was shocked to see her standing there.

Without a word, Bekah wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers, their lips meeting.

Bekah kissed him in the middle of the doorway, in full view of the corridor. She pushed against Julian who involuntarily backed up, allowing the door to close.

Julian pulled away, the shock apparent on his face.

"Rebekah, what are you doing," he asked.

"What I have to. I'm going on a mission tomorrow and I might not come back. Wesley's death has taught me that you have to seize the moment and not wait for a 'perfect' one to arise because you might miss your chance. Life is fleeting and anything can take it away in a second. Depriving yourself of something you want won't matter if you're dead. I have to go after what I want and I have to do it now. If I stop and analyze the situation, I'll over think it. Sometimes you just have to follow your heart and let it overrule your head," she said, kissing him again.

Julian responded to her kisses. He eagerly tasted her lips and ran his hands down her back. He'd never felt things were so right in his life. He hadn't felt this way with Ezri or Leeta, Palis or any other woman. Bekah filled in voids he didn't know existed; woke up feelings he didn't know he possessed. She fit against him perfectly. Her petite frame meant her cheek would rest perfectly against his chest when they were standing. His arms went around her like they were made just for her and her alone. No, he'd never felt this way in his life.

She pulled back from him and looked up into his eyes.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I love you. I don't know when it happened, but it did. I need you, Julian," she said, kissing him again.

Julian was amazed at Rebekah's confession. He'd been in love with her as soon as he'd seen her, but he'd never admit it because he was too scared of being hurt. He was actually afraid he was confusing his feelings with the loneliness he felt. He wanted to tell Rebekah how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself at the time. He didn't want to scare her and cause her to withdraw away from him. In the short amount of time she'd been on the station, they'd become fast friends. Much closer then he'd ever been with anyone, even Miles. He didn't know when it happened, but he loved her, passionately, completely, all consuming.

Bekah didn't give Julian a chance to respond before she was pushing him into his bedroom. She pushed him down on the bed and landed on top of him.

She ran her fingers through his hair as they rolled around on the bed, suddenly much smaller than he remembered. He unzipped the back of her uniform, sliding it off her arms with no resistance.

Bekah was losing control of herself. For a split second, she thought she had lost her mind. Julian was now on top of her and she looked into his eyes. His beautiful, dark eyes. She knew, right then, she was totally sane. She'd never experienced these feelings before, even with her ex-husband. Julian made her feel more alive than she'd ever been and made her feel like a woman and not just a Starfleet officer. She relieved him of his uniform top, kissing the smile that formed on his face.

Soon, their naked bodies were wrapped up in the sheets on the bed. Between kisses, they stared into each others eyes.

When it was all said and done, the two wrapped in the bed sheet, holding each other.

"I must tell you, I wasn't expecting that," Julian said, his accent even deeper from his tiredness.

Bekah smiled.

"I was tired of playing it safe. Not that you're not safe, but coming on to you and everything was definitely not playing it safe. I can't explain it, Julian, so don't ask me. I just knew I had to be with you," she said.

"I wanted to be with you so badly, but was afraid of your reaction. Finding out that Wesley wasn't really Wesley and then the real Wesley being dead, I just thought it was bad timing," Julian said.

"I had that same thought. I was worried about how I could deal with you after the divorce. After being with you, realized how much I'd been missing and what I needed. I needed someone who listens to me and treats me like a woman, not what the way the THINK they need to treat me instead of how they feel about me," she said.

Julian kissed her nose and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Rebekah Riker. You've awaken feelings in me that I didn't know I possessed. I had given up on finding the whole package, someone to love me for me and not try to change what I did. You're that for me. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too, Julian Bashir. I found you when I didn't know I was looking. You're everything I need and didn't know I could have," she said.

Julian took her in his arms and kissed her. It was a kiss that left no doubt in Bekah's mind that Julian loved her and wanted her as much as she wanted him.

When they broke apart, she laughed.

"That's not something your lover wants to hear when you're in bed together," Julian said, teasing her.

"It's not you. I just can't believe that all these things I'm feeling for you have developed in such a short amount of time. I knew Wes for a year before we started dating and another year before got engaged and married a few months later. I never felt as strong a feeling for him as I do for you. It's so strange. Wes was my best friend from the minute I set foot on the ship. We shared so much. I know I had Geordi, but Wes was my age. He knew what it was like to be smart and have all these expectations. Maybe that's what it was…expectation. Everyone EXPECTED us to be together so that's why we got married," she said, looking up at Julian.

"Maybe. You did say your divorce wasn't as painful because of how you felt for him, it was more disappointment because you felt like you'd failed," he said.

"You know, I was ready to come here. Have some fun and walk out. Not get involved, not reveal my true feelings because I thought it would be easier that way. I was so, so wrong," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Julian was just about to deepen the kiss when her comm badge sounded.

She sighed and looked at the smile on Julian's face.

"O'Brien to Riker."

Bekah took a deep breath and pressed the badge on her uniform which was in a heap on the floor.

"Riker here."

"Everything OK?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I came by your quarters and you're not here. I thought you were on the Defiant doing some prep work. Where are you?"

"I had to do some thinking before we left. I'll see you in a few hours, Chief."

"Of course. Tell Julian I'll see him on the Defiant. O'Brien out."

Bekah tossed her head back on the pillow with a muffled thump.

"Can you believe that? How did he know," she asked.

"He's our friend. I think he was more aware of our feelings than we were. Besides, I always knew Miles would find a way to ruin a perfect moment for me," Julian said.

"I should go and give him a hand so we are at our best for this fight," she said.

"Yes, you should. I'm going to make sure the infirmary can function without me for a few days," he said.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"I'm going with you. I'm not going to let you go off without me there. And before you say it, it has nothing to do with you not being able to take care of yourself. It has everything to do with making sure you come back to me. If we're together, there's a better chance of that happening," he said.

Bekah stared at Julian. "I was being a bit dramatic last night and Miles was just joking when he said that," she said.

"I know, but until the Dominion threat is neutralized, every mission is a dangerous one. I'm going with you," he said.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you can't go. Might be nice to have you on board," she said, smiling.  
>Julian smiled back. "You do have a few hours before you HAVE to meet Miles. So, let's use this time constructively," he said, kissing her bare shoulders.<p>

Bekah melted into the bed. She and Julian allowed themselves to be carried away by their feelings once again, both knowing they might not survive this mission.

Later, Bekah told Julian she did have to leave so they could be prepared for their upcoming battle.  
>"Spoil sport," he said, pouting.<p>

"That's not a good look for you, Doctor," she said, shooting him a smirk.

He tossed a pillow at her. She laughed.

He reached for his shirt and Bekah took the sheet from the bed, picked up her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"Rebekah, why are you doing that in there? It's nothing I have seen…and enjoyed," Julian said, a small laugh in his voice.

"That's exactly why I'm in here. To keep temptation away from you," she said.

She emerged from the bathroom, back in her uniform and was fixing her hair into a messy braid.

"I'm going to run back to my quarters, shower and get a new uniform. I guess I'll meet you on the Defiant if you're coming with us," Bekah said.

Julian nodded and took her back in his arms and gave her the kiss he'd been wanted to give her since they had been interrupted.

"I've never been into battle with someone I've slept with before," he said, kissing her.  
>"Well, it'll be a first for you then," she said, smiling.<p>

Julian was about to kiss her again, when her statement dawned on him.  
>"Hey," he said, before Bekah silenced him with a sizzling kiss.<p>

Bekah didn't want to leave. In fact, it was the last thing she wanted to do, but she knew she had to leave Julian's quarters.

She pulled away and placed her forehead against his. "I'll see you in a few," she said.

Before she could change her mind, she turned and headed out the door. Julian stood in the middle of the room, suddenly feeling chilled. It wasn't from the fact that he just had on his underwear, but from the loss of Bekah's body so close to his. He was definitely addicted and, thankfully, there was no cure so he was going to enjoy himself.


	16. Going to Battle

DISCLAIMER: See previous. Nothing has changed.

GOING TO BATTLE

Bekah arrived at the docking ring that housed the Defiant. She was met by both Chief O'Brien and Worf.  
>"Gentlemen, what can I do to help," she asked, a slight lilt to her voice.<br>"You can wipe that smile off your face," Worf said, curling his lip. "If you're brother saw that..."  
>"He would have to keep his mouth shut, because I've learned some great Klingon moves since I first started dating. It's not his business because I'm an adult now. You have to remember that, too, Worf. Bekah's not a Will Riker's baby sister any longer," Bekah reminded him.<p>

"Is Julian going to have a stupid grin on his face, too," O'Brien asked.  
>Bekah looked at the two men, smiled and boarded the Defiant.<br>"Guess they worked it out," O'Brien said.  
>Worf nodded and followed behind them onto the Defiant.<p>

Bekah took her place at her station on the bridge. It felt weird being on the bridge of another ship that wasn't the Enterprise. She took Kira's place as first officer, which wasn't sitting well with Bekah at the moment.

"Everything should be set and ready for whatever we might encounter out there," O'Brien said.

"Tactical systems are online and ready to go," Worf said, keying the console.

"Navigation is good to go and all other systems are functioning at 100 percent. Great job, Chief," Bekah said.  
>Just as the three were finishing their check of the ship, Julian boarded the Defiant.<p>

"Gentlemen. Commander," Julian said, trying to keep the grin that had been plastered on his face since his time with Rebekah.

"Doctor. You seem to be in a good mood this morning. You wouldn't know we're heading into a huge battle," O'Brien said.  
>"Just enjoying life, Miles. I'm going to give sick bay a once over," he said, before ducking off the bridge and heading to sick bay.<p>

"This might be awkward," O'Brien said.  
>"You are big boys. I think you can handle it. You're just worried you're losing your buddy, Miles. You're heading to Starfleet Academy when this is over. Worf, you just can't get past me being that teenager on the Enterprise. Julian is a great guy. You both said you approved," Bekah said, checking some subsystems.<p>

"Yeah, but we didn't know we'd be confronted with your love life. At least with your relationship with Wesley no one worried about anything torrid happening until you guys got married," Miles said.  
>"Well, you guys just didn't have any imagination," Bekah said, before heading off the bridge to find Julian.<p>

"Remind me to talk to Will when I see him," O'Brien said.  
>"We will both have to have a conversation with the Commander," Worf said, before turning back to his screen in front of him.<p>

Bekah headed to sick bay to check on Julian.  
>"Dr. Bashir," she called as she entered sick bay.<br>"Commander, is everything OK," he asked, looking up from his tricorder.

"Just making sure everything is just right for you," she said.  
>"Everything here is fine. How are you," he asked.<br>"I'm ready for this to get started. I have such plans for the future now," she said, standing in front of him.  
>He put the tricorder down and his arms went around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.<br>"Please tell me they involve me," he said.

"They might. If you play your cards right," she said.  
>They shared a kiss before Bekah's communicator beeped.<br>"Sisko to Riker."  
>"Yes, Captain."<br>"I'm heading to the ship. Everything ready."

"Just finished checking the ship. My last stop is to check with Dr. Bashir and make sure sick bay is stocked for him. I'll meet you on the bridge."

"Excellent. Sisko out."

Bekah gave Julian another kiss before stepping back out of his embrace, an action that pained her.  
>"I better get to the bridge. You coming," she asked.<br>"I'll be along in a bit. We'll celebrate when this is over, right," he asked.  
>"I'm counting on it," she said. She gave him one of her big smiles before she exited sick bay and went toward the bridge.<p>

Julian leaned against the exam bed and closed his eyes. He prayed they'd get through this, whatever it was, unscathed so he could concentrate on a future with Bekah.

Bekah arrived on the bridge and stood next to Captain Sisko.  
>"Did you and Julian figure things out," Ben asked his friend.<br>Bekah was shocked and tried to hide the shock on her face. "What are you talking about, Ben," she asked.  
>"Bekah, come on. Anyone with eyes could see how you and the good doctor felt about each other. Anyone could see how you acted when you were together. Did you figure out things or will I have to lock you two in a jeffries tube to get you to figure it out," Ben asked.<p>

Bekah looked at her friend. "We figured it out, Ben," she said.  
>"Good. I just hope your brother views it as a good thing," he said.<p>

Bekah shook her head. Apparently, Will's reputation as a difficult person when it came to his sister and matters of the heart had made it's way through Starfleet. Bekah made a mental note to discuss that with Will when she returned to the Enterprise.

"OK, let's end this war. Ensign, take us to the rendezvous coordinates," Sisko said.  
>"Aye, sir," Nog said, entering the course into the helm. "Course set, sir," he said.<br>"Engage," Sisko said. The Defiant made a turn before engaging it's engines and soaring into warp. The warp drive engaged and soon they were traveling at Warp 8.

Suddenly, there was a bright light and Bekah felt the ship stop. She glanced at the other bridge officers, but she found them 'frozen.'  
>"Commander Riker to sick bay." She got no response. "Commander Riker to any crew member. Please respond." Again nothing.<p>

Bekah walked around the bridge and stared at her friends. They were all in their previous positions, not moving. It was eerie for Bekah. She left the bridge and went to sick bay, but found both Julian and his nurse in the same state. She traveled to engineering and discovered the same thing.

Mystified, Bekah went back to the bridge and attempted to send a message to anyone who could help, but subspace communications were down. The ship was showing it was still traveling at Warp, but the ship seemed frozen in time.  
>Bekah thought the ship may have hit a temporal rift in space, but she was at a loss to explain how she was unaffected.<p>

Just then another bright light lit up the bridge. When it faded out, Bekah was looking at the face of someone who was easily the jester of the universe.  
>"Q! I should have known this was your doing. Why are you here. In this section of the galaxy," Bekah asked, her voice dripping with hostility.<p>

"Easy Little Riker. You act more and more like your brother at every meeting. It's not a wonder why we are interested in you. You've intrigued us much like your brother did all those years ago. Too bad he didn't take our offer," he said.  
>"Take your interest and shove it. If this is some stupid test of humanity, it's tired and old. The Federation is on the brink of being destroyed if we don't get to our rendezvous. The Dominion could take over the entire Alpha Quadrant. Now, give me back the ship and leave us alone," Bekah said.<br>"Please. Do you think we'd allow the Dominion to control anything? They joined with the Breen and they bred the Jem'Hadar. We thought they'd be harmless, but they seemed to be the conquering type. They won't win, Little Riker. The Federation will but they might get a bit of help from the Continuum. We might have underestimated what they would become, so we owe it to the galaxy to help destroy them," Q said.

"OK. So let's get on with it," Bekah said, quickly losing patience with the omnipotent being.  
>"Now, now. That attitude is not you, Little Riker. The Continuum has something in mind for you. I've come to offer it to you," Q said.<br>"And what would that be? A place in the Continuum? Couldn't get my brother so you come after me," she asked.  
>"No because I know you would never accept that. You have a higher standard than your brother. No, my offer is to return things to their pre-Dominion war state. No fighting with the Dominion, Klingons, Cardassians, none of it," Q said.<br>"What's the catch," she asked, skeptical of anything Q offered.

"Well, if things are returned to their pre-Dominion status, nothing that has happened since right before the war will have happened. Worf will still be on his lonely Klingon sabbatical, your brother will be tiptoeing around Troi, your man-child will still be alive and your little affair with Dr. Bashir will never have happened," Q said.  
>Bekah was shocked. Q was offering to rid the Federation of the Dominion threat and restore peace and balance to the quadrants on both sides of the worm hole. The catch was all the events that had occurred during the war will have never happened. While that meant Wesley would still be alive, it also meant Bekah would have never met Julian and fallen in love with him.<p>

Bekah turned away from Q. Either way, she would lose something. If she accepted, the war would be over, but she'd lose Julian and Wesley would be alive. If she didn't, she'd have Julian, but Wesley would be dead and who knows how many of her friends would be killed in the final battles of the war.

Bekah looked at Q, the options creating their own war in her head.


	17. Decision Time

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters

DECISION TIME

"Well, what's your decision, Little Riker," Q asked.  
>"Would you let me talk this over with someone," she asked.<br>Q looked at her. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Chose," he said.  
>"Let me talk to Dr. Bashir," she said. She headed toward sick bay before turning back around to face Q. "Alone," she said.<p>

Q merely smirked and continued sitting on the console. Bekah made her way to Sick Bay to see Dr. Bashir.

She entered the room to find him scanning his nurse with a tricorder.

"She's in a frozen time statis. You won't get around it. Q has put a freeze on the entire ship and the crew. I'm assuming he's done it to the entire galaxy," she said.  
>"Q," Julian said, the disdain for the being showing in his voice.<br>"I know. For some reason he's developed a fascination with myself and my brother. Will didn't join the continuum and I refuse to have anything to do with him," she said.  
>"So why here? Why now," Julian asked, picking up on Bekah's stress level and massaging her shoulders.<p>

"He's offered the chance of a lifetime, Julian," she said.  
>"What, a place in the continuum," he asked.<br>"No because he knows I'll refuse it," she said before turning around. "He's offered me peace. Peace in the universe. No Dominion, no war, no Jem'Hadar, no Breen, no problems with Klingons and Cardassians. He's offering to return the universe to the state it was in before the uprising of the Dominion and the Founders," she said.  
>"That sounds like a good offer. But, with Q you can't be too sure. What's the catch," he asked her.<br>Bekah swallowed and looked away. "We wouldn't be here right now. We might never be here. We might never meet each other," she said.

"How," Julian asked. Suddenly the realization dawns on him. "He turns back time. If we hadn't met before that point, it's forgotten," he said.  
>Bekah nodded her head.<br>"Sounds like an easy decision, Rebekah. Get us out of this bloody war," he said.  
>"If I say yes the war IS over, but everyone goes back to what they were doing before the war started. Worf would be on his one-man quest, Wesley would still be alive and probably married to me, I'd be on the Enterprise going about my business, you would be on DS9, probably with Leeta or someone else. Jadzia will still be alive, Julian. We wouldn't be together," she said, looking into his eyes.<br>"Rebekah, if we're meant to be together, don't you think we will be? If you're the woman I'm supposed to find, then I'll just have to search for you. You have to believe that we will be together," he said. "You can't give up this opportunity. You HAVE to tell him. The only drawback is us not being together and you never getting to DS9. Having our friends be alive is wonderful. You have to do this, Rebekah," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She knew she'd never remember this moment later, but she wanted it for right now. She took Julian's hand and they walked to the bridge.

"You decide what you're going to do, Little Riker," Q asked.  
>"End this war, Q. Do what you have to, but promise me no harm will come to those I care about, my friends and family," she said, staring the being down.<p>

"You have my word, Little Riker. What ever has happened after first team of the Dominion is formed, will not happen. You will return to the Enterprise to live your life however you want it," Q said.  
>"Why are you doing this? Why chose Rebekah," Julian asked.<br>"The Continuum thinks the Dominion is bad news. They feel they need to be eliminated at all costs. We thought they wouldn't become so powerful and threatening. We should have destroyed them a long time ago, so now we're making up for that mistake. Little Riker is the obvious choice because of her reputation. She would make the right choice for the Federation, not for herself. It's a trait the Continuum has been studying. Humans seem to be the only ones that have this behavior on a regular basis," Q said.  
>"Put everything back, Q," she said.<p>

She closed her eyes and held Julian's hand. Why, she didn't know, but suddenly she was back on the Enterprise.

Bekah Riker woke in a cold sweat. She felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. She had just woken from a dream where she'd been reassigned to DS9, now under the command of her friend, Ben Sisko.

Bekah sat up in her bed and immediately fell back on to the bed. Her head was splitting and she couldn't figure out the cause. She called her mother-in-law.

"Rebekah to Dr. Crusher."

"Everything OK, Bekah."

"I just woke up from a dream and I now have a splitting headache."

"Can you get to sick bay?"  
>"I think so."<p>

"I'll meet you there."

"Rebekah out."

Bekah crawled out of her bed and headed to her door. She held onto the wall and walked carefully out the door toward Sick Bay. She made her way slowly to Sick Bay and was met by her mother-in-law.

"Bekah, are you OK," Dr. Beverly Crusher asked her daughter-in-law.  
>"I can't explain it but I have a horrible headache," Bekah said.<br>"I'll block the pain receptors and see if you can't get some sleep. Wesley's coming on board in the morning," Beverly said, her excitement at seeing her son making her smile.

Bekah smiled at Beverly. Bekah knew everyone was excited about seeing Wesley, but Bekah wasn't sure she was excited. Her feeling was more apprehension. She'd been alone for a while during this portion of her marriage that she wasn't sure how she was going to handle having Wesley underfoot all the time while he waited for his Academy semester to start. Bekah was actually wondering how it was going to work since they hadn't lived together in several years.

"Yeah. Maybe it's just the excitement," Bekah said.  
>"Go get some sleep. I'll meet you in your quarters in the morning before Wesley beams over," Beverly said.<br>"OK," Bekah replied and left Sick Bay for her quarters.

She arrived and crawled back into her bed, glad the headache was now gone. She went to sleep and wasn't ready when the alarm woke her in the morning.


	18. Homecoming

DISCLAIMER: Please, see previous chapters. Nothing has changed.

HOMECOMING

She dressed in her uniform and was drinking some tea when Beverly arrived in her quarters.  
>"Come in," Bekah said when the door chimed.<br>"I can't believe he's coming back after being away for so long, can you," Beverly asked.  
>"No, I can't," Bekah said, following Beverly into the corridor to Transporter Room 3.<p>

They waited as the Transporter Chief beamed all the new passengers and crew on board the ship. Wesley was scheduled for the last batch.

He stepped off the Transporter pad and wrapped both of us in a hug. "Mom, I've missed you," he said, kissing his mom on the cheek.

He let go of his mom and wrapped both arms around Bekah and kissed her. They both had missed each other and they both knew they had a lot of time to make up.

Bekah promised to meet Beverly for dinner and took off with Wesley down the corridor to the turbo lift and their quarters.

Bekah and Wesley spent a few hours getting reaquainted before changing clothes and heading Ten-Forward. There was a big welcome back dinner for Wesley there and the entire senior bridge crew would be there.  
>"Why are they doing this for me, Bekah," Wesley asked.<br>"Because they've missed you," she said, smiling at her husband.

They entered Ten-Forward, hand-in-hand. They talked with Bekah's brother, Will and Counselor Troi. They spoke with the captain and with Data and Geordi. Bekah was saddened that Worf wasn't among the group gathered to celebrate.

Wesley went off to speak with some new found friends that had transported to the Enterprise with him. Bekah found herself talking with Geordi and Data, as usual. She didn't really mind, it was almost like Wesley wasn't even aboard the ship.

As the night went on, Bekah began to feel uneasy. Despite the great welcome back she and Wesley had shared, she felt something was missing. She approached her husband and asked if they could leave. Wesley agreed and they excused themselves from the party.

"Everything, OK," he asked her as they got on the turbo lift.

"Yes. I just wanted to leave," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, why do I have to go back with you," he asked, shocked at her suggestion.

Bekah whipped around and said, "Because you're my husband. I THOUGHT you'd want to spend some time with me instead of with people you've seen more often than me."

"Bekah, I don't know what you want from me. You were talking with Data and Geordi. You can certainly talk to them anytime," he said.  
>"I only spent time with them because YOU were leaving me alone. Again," she said.<p>

They walked to their quarters and Bekah immediately went to the bathroom to change for bed. Wesley followed behind, leaving his clothes where they fell. Bekah emerged from the bathroom and was shocked at Wesley's housekeeping.  
>"There is a laundry processor right next to this pile," she said, making an exaggerated point of tossing the clothes in the processor.<br>She went into the living room and found Wesley's dishes from his lunch still sitting on the table where he'd been going over skematics and plans.  
>"And the replicator is right there behind the table," she said, taking the dishes to the replicator.<p>

Wesley came out of the bathroom and stared at his wife. "I guess I've been living by myself for so long that I've brought my bad habits home," he said. He tossed the towel into the processor.

"Well, you're back and we're living together again so you'd better get used to that," she said. Walking back into the bedroom.

She went around their quarters picking up misplaced items and returning them to their proper place. She reminded Wesley that she had things displayed where she wanted and he was to leave them alone. Their argument continued before Bekah suggested they both go sleep.

The couple fell asleep only to have Bekah be awakened by the bridge calling her to her station.

"I'm on my way," she said before getting out of bed and going to get her uniform.

"Bekah, what's going on," Wesley asked, sleep in his voice.  
>"Have to go to the bridge. I'll see you later," she said.<br>"Bekah, I thought you weren't working while I was on the ship," he said.  
>"I never said I wasn't working. Captain Picard said I was free unless he called me," she said.<br>"Well, I'm leaving in a few days for the Academy. I thought we were going to have time alone," he said, clearly angry at her.

"Well, you won't be alone. I noticed you giving Robin enough of your attention last night. Maybe she can keep you company while I'm on duty," Bekah said.  
>"That's not fair. She's a friend," he said.<p>

"Look, we'll discuss this later. I have to go," she said, leaving their quarters and heading to the bridge.


	19. Changes

DISCLAIMER: Please see previous chapters.

CHANGES

When she returned a few hours later, Wesley wasn't there. She went to Sick Bay and Engineering, but she couldn't find him. Figuring he was still upset about what happened she met Geordi and some other engineers at Ten-Forward. She laughed and talked shop with her fellow crew mates, her argument with Wesley forgotten for the moment.  
>She returned to her quarters and changed out of her uniform.<br>She was sitting on the couch reading when he came home.  
>"What happened to you," she asked him.<br>"I needed to get away. I keep trying to tell myself why in the world I came back instead of going to the Academy straightaway," he said.

"I thought you wanted to see me and your mom," Bekah said.  
>"Yeah, I did want to see you both. But right now, I don't know why. We've done nothing but fight since we came home last night," he said.<br>"Maybe when you get to the Academy things will be better," she said.  
>"Bekah, come on. All the time in the world isn't going to change anything," he said.<br>Bekah moved over to him and sat on the bed. "I guess you're right. We've been apart too long. I have managed to create a life where I love you, but I live it without you in it," she said.  
>"I love you, too, but I've done the same thing," he said.<br>"So what do we do? Go back to getting together on shore leave and stuff. I don't want that kind of marriage," she said.  
>"I don't either," he said.<br>Bekah pondered his suggestion. "Maybe we should divorce and live our separate lives. I just don't understand why we were able to do it so well in the beginning," she asked.  
>"Because we were young and excited about being married," he said.<br>"I'm still excited," she said, laughing.  
>"Me, too, but we can't even agree on how to keep the quarters clean; who we spend time with; friends. That's not a marriage I want to have. Besides, we can't have kids if we're always apart and fighting when we're together," he said.<br>"You should contact the housing officer about getting you another cabin," she said.

"I will. I'll go hang with mom for a while," he said.

They shared a kiss and a hug before he got off the bed and packed his clothes into his bag.

"Friends," he asked.  
>"Friends," she answered back. He walked through the open door and with a swoosh, it closed behind him. She expected to fall to the bed sobbing, but she didn't. Instead, she felt a relief then a shred of disappointment. She felt like she'd failed in her duty to be the perfect wife to Wesley.<p>

Bekah had thought she was supposed to be with Wesley, despite the age they were when they married. She hated how disappointed she felt that her marriage was ending.

It was then she realized she and Wesley might not be suited for each other. If Wesley had been the person she was suppose to spend her life with, she should be devastated. Instead she felt saddened at his loss from her life, but she had no desire to go screaming into her pillow. 'Maybe divorce will help us figure out what we mean to each other,' she thought.

She exited the room and into the corridor. She needed to talk to Will. She didn't know how she was going to tell her brother, but she hoped he'd support her and understand why she and Wesley were going their separate ways.

"You're doing what," Will asked his sister.  
>"Getting a divorce," she answered. She hadn't expected him to have such a strong reaction to the news. She knew he'd be upset, but didn't think he'd react this way to the news.<br>"Why," he asked.  
>"We've grown apart. We fought the whole time we stayed together," she said.<br>"Seems like you couldn't keep your hands off each other," Will said.  
>"That's the only thing we never argued about. We were good in the bedroom. Life was great when we first got married. When he left the academy, it was harder, but it worked for us. I got used to being away from him. I got used to being alone," she said.<p>

"Are you upset," he asked, his anger subsiding.  
>"Not really. I'm more disappointed. I've never failed at anything in my life," she said.<p>

"You haven't failed, Bek," he said.  
>"Then why did you get so mad," she asked.<br>"Because I don't want you to be hurt, but if you're fine, then I'm fine. I don't like it, but I'll go along with you," he said.

Bekah gave her brother a hug. "I just wonder how Beverly is going to react to this situation," she said.  
>Will just smiled and shook his head causing Bekah to laugh.<p>

Wesley went to Sick Bay shortly after leaving his quarters he used to share with Bekah. He felt sad that the girl he'd loved for much of his teen years wasn't going to be his wife any longer. He was sad, yet not overwrought. He hoped his mom saw the couple was comfortable with their decision.

"Hey, mom," he said, looking throughout the place for his mom.

"Hey, Wes," she said, coming out of her office and giving him a hug.

"Hey, mom. I have something to tell you," he said.

"Sounds serious," she said, sitting down behind her desk.

"I should just say this: Bekah and I are getting a divorce," he said, watching his mother's reaction. She did a quick intake of breath and let it out slowly.

"Why," his mother said.

"We aren't good together anymore. I love her desperately, but we can't stay married. We get along great when we were getting together for those short visits because we knew we wouldn't have a lot of time together. Since I came back, we've been fighting about everything. We can't have a marriage if we're fighting when we're together and we can't have a marriage when we have to be apart in order for us to be compatible when we get together," he said.  
>His mother looked at him. Wesley would have sworn he saw disappointment in his mother's eyes, but she grabbed his hand.<br>"If you and Bekah feel you need to do this, then I'll support you. I'm still going to love you. I'm going to still love Bekah," she said.  
>"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, mom. I do care about her, but it seems like everyone expected us to be together. I don't understand why I'm not more torn up about it," he said.<br>"Well, maybe it's a good thing you're divorcing before you hurt each other," she said.

"True. I need to get new quarters until the semester starts at the Academy," he said.  
>"Nonsense. You can stay in your old room. I'll stay out of your way. It's only for a few days, then you'll be at the Academy," she said.<br>"Thanks, mom," he said, hugging his mother. Wesley left Sick Bay and Beverly wondering what was going to come of her son and soon to be former daughter-in-law.


	20. Decisions

DISCLAIMER: Please see previous.

DECISIONS

Bekah sat in Captain Picard's ready room and handed him the PADD that contained the papers she was filing to end her marriage to Wesley. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone except Will, so she knew it was a surprise to Captain Picard.

"Divorce? I would never have thought this of you both. I'm shocked. Would you like to elaborate for me," he asked, sitting down behind his desk.  
>Bekah took a deep breath. "We've grown apart. I mean, seriously apart. I don't want to fight with my husband and that's all we've done. I'm worried it will get worse when he goes back to the Academy. We've agreed this is the best thing for the two of us. We haven't really had a marriage in a while. We've been two people married that had little trysts," she said.<br>"Well, if you and Wesley are sure about this, I'll grant this and file it with Starfleet," the Captain said, though she could tell he was saddened by the news.

"Thank you, sir. I just can't help but feel like I've let everyone down," she said.  
>"You both tried your best against tremendous odds. I just hope you both can be friends. You were good friends before you started dating," he said.<br>"We're going to try. He'll be coming by to see his mom fairly often, so I'm sure I'll see him. Unless I can figure out a way to get off the ship," she said, smiling at the Captain.  
>"I'm not transferring you anywhere. I need your help with your brother," he said, smiling back.<br>"Thank you, sir. When will I hear back from Starfleet," she asked.  
>"Two weeks. Provided Wesley files and doesn't have any objections to your filing. Fairly simple," he said.<br>"Thanks, again, sir," she said, getting out of the chair and walking toward the door.  
>"Commander, will you go back to being a Riker," he asked.<br>Bekah turned around. "I hadn't given it much thought. It's probably for the best if I do go back to Riker," she said.  
>"I'll make the change," he said. Bekah nodded and headed out the door. As she heard the whoosh behind her, the finality of it sank in. In two weeks she would officially be Rebekah Riker again. She was a mixture of emotions.<p>

The next two weeks flew by for Bekah. She had been in the Transporter Room when Wesley went off to the Academy. She had hugged him and told him good bye.

That was the last contact she'd had with him. She received a communique from Starfleet that said her divorce was approved and she was officially a single woman again. She was getting used to be addressed as Commander Riker and it was causing confusion among the crew because of her and her brother holding the same rank.

She entered the bridge the day after the divorce was final and swore everyone was staring at her. She knew Geordi and Will were dying to ask her how she felt, but she also knew them well enough to know they wouldn't bother her if she wasn't ready.  
>She was even prepared for the professional queries of Deanna. But they didn't come.<p>

For the next six months, Bekah worked with Geordi and Data on various experiments. Life hadn't changed for Bekah because she was divorced, but hearing Wesley was making his first visit to the ship following their divorce, had Bekah nervous. She didn't know how she was supposed to react to him and she didn't want to be on the ship at all.

"Captain Picard to Rebekah Riker."

"Go ahead, sir."  
>"Can you report to my ready room."<br>"On my way. Riker out."

Bekah left her station in engineering, turning it over to another officer.

She rode the turbo life to the bridge and exited. She noticed Data was sitting in command, a position that should have held her brother. She was highly suspicious that the Captain and her brother were up to something.

She nodded at Data and went to the doors of the Ready Room. She heard the Captain's 'come,' and entered the room.

She wasn't surprised to find her brother sitting with the Captain. She was, however, surprised to find Deanna sitting with him along with Beverly.

"What's going on? I feel like I'm headed to the firing squad," she said.  
>"I have received an offer from Starfleet Command that I want to discuss with you," Captain Picard said.<br>"What's that," she said, taking the tea he offered and sitting on the couch.

"One of your former crew mates from the Mandrake is now in command of Deep Space 9," Will said.  
>"The station that belonged to the Cardassians during the occupation of Bajor," she asked.<br>"The former Tarok Nor. You understand that Chief O'Brien was transferred there," the Captain said.

"Yeah. I just got a letter from Keiko the other day," she said, sipping the tea.

"Well, he's having some trouble getting the computer system there to work and he went to his commanding officer and asked if he would request to 'borrow' you for a little bit to help him get the system working," the Captain said.  
>Bekah looked at the faces in the room. "You're transferring me," she asked.<br>"No. It's a temporary reassignment. You go to DS9 and help Miles with his computer problems and then you come back here," Will said.

"It would be good for you to get off the Enterprise," Deanna said.  
>"The timing of this is a bit suspect. Wesley's coming aboard in a few days, right," she said.<br>"Yeah, we're actually picking him up on the way back from dropping you off at DS9," Beverly said.  
>"So you've already decided that I'm going," she said, sitting back on the couch.<p>

"Do you want to help Miles," Will asked.  
>"You know I'll help my friends, but why send me? Why not Data," she asked.<br>"We need Data here. We're going on a survey mission while Wesley's on board and Geordi needs Data to help with the sensor recalibration," Captain Picard said.  
>"When do I leave," she asked. It was pointless to argue, she knew that.<p>

"We arrive in a little over 24 hours," Will said.  
>Bekah got up and set her tea on the desk. "Well, I should probably pack and read up on DS9," she said. She exited the ready room. She stood just outside the closed doors and looked at the bridge. She headed up the ramp to the turbo lift. As she turned around, she caught one last glimpse of the bridge before the doors closed. Bekah couldn't place her finger on it, but she knew something was going to happen on this mission. She just wasn't sure what.<p> 


	21. You're Welcome

DISCLAIMER: See previous.

YOU'RE WELCOME

"The Enterprise is docking at Docking Bay 4, Commander," Jadzia Dax said to Ben Sisko, station commander.  
>"Excellent. Contact the Chief and tell him to meet me so we can great our newest crew member," he said, heading to the lift.<br>"Temporary, Ben. Remember what Captain Picard said," Dax reminded him.

"I know. He said that the last time," Ben said as the lift disappeared from OPS.  
>"Dax to O'Brien."<p>

"Go ahead."  
>"Sisko is meeting the Enterprise. He wants you to join him."<p>

"On my way."  
>Dax went back to her screen, monitoring ship traffic and other things in the area surrounding the station, Bajor and the worm hole.<p>

Miles O'Brien met Commander Ben Sisko at the docking bay that would house the Enterprise. They were waiting on Rebekah Riker. Miles was going to have a tough time remembering not to throw the 'Crusher' onto the end of her name.

The men said nothing to each other. When the docking ring doors opened, Bekah stepped out and was immediately enveloped in a hug by Ben and Miles.  
>"It's been such a long time," Ben said to Bekah.<br>"Yeah. I'm glad it's a happier occasion this time," she said, smiling.  
>"You look exactly the same," Miles said.<br>"I know, still short. Hard to believe I'm Will Riker's sister, huh," she said.  
>"You have the same eyes. Can't miss those," Miles said.<br>"Thanks. So, you want to show me where to stow my stuff and then you can show me why you need my help," she said.  
>"I'll take you to your quarters," Miles said.<br>"That OK with you, Ben," Bekah asked.  
>"Fine with me. I'm holding a welcome dinner for you in the ward room, so you can meet the senior staff at that time. I'll see you soon. I'm glad you're here, Bekah," he said, giving her another hug and returning to OPS.<p>

Bekah followed Miles down a corridor to a turbo lift. They took the lift to the Habitat Ring and Miles showed her to her quarters.

"Here you go. They aren't like the Enterprise at all, but what do you expect of the Cardassians," Miles said.  
>"I've been on a Klingon ship. This is much more roomy," she said, setting her bags on the couch.<p>

"Keiko and I are three doors down, so feel free to drop in on her. She can't wait to see you tonight. Molly's missed Auntie Bek," Miles said.  
>"It's good to see you, although I have a feeling you're doing this because you're worried about my divorce from Wesley," she said.<p>

She saw the flash in his eyes, "I knew it! Did Will tell you to do this," she asked.  
>"Well, everyone was worried about you and I did need help," Miles said.<br>"I bet it killed you to admit that to anyone but Keiko, didn't it," she said, smiling.  
>"As long as Geordi doesn't think I've forgotten everything he ever taught me, I'll be good," Miles said.<br>"I'll see you at the dinner," she said. Miles left her quarters and Bekah set about making it more like home.

She put out several pictures of herself and her brother and various friends from the Enterprise. She put her clothes in the drawers and got acquainted with the place.

She left her quarters and made her way to the lift that would take her to the ward room.

She exited the lift and immediately found herself in front of the ward room that was full of fellow Starfleet and attache personnel.

She walked into the room and Ben came up to her.  
>"Welcome, welcome," he said, leading her around the room. "Let me introduce you to the staff," he said, taking her around to each member of the crew.<p>

After meeting everyone on the senior staff, Bekah excused herself from a conversation with Kira and Keiko to get something to drink. She reached for a cup at the same time another person reached for one.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry. Please, you go first," she said.<br>"No, I'm a gentleman. After you," he said, in a voice deep and accented.  
>Bekah looked up and was met by the six foot brown eyed, Dr. Julian Bashir. Her breath immediately left her body.<p>

"Rebekah Riker," she said, knowing she couldn't speak a longer sentence at that moment.

"Dr. Julian Bashir. I missed your initial introduction," he said.  
>"Sick patient," she asked, taking a sip of the drink.<br>"Delivering a baby," he said.  
>"Well, I'd miss my introduction for that any day," Bekah said.<br>"So, Rebekah, what do you think of our little station," he asked.  
>"I think things are looking up," she said, smiling at the doctor. She was rewarded with him smiling back.<p>

Miles approached Julian and the two of them started talking about their latest holosuite adventure. Bekah found Keiko again, and started talking to her about life on the station.

A few hours later, Bekah found herself walking along the Promenade. She loved observing people. She supposed all those years as a bridge officer had ingrained that into her.

She passed Quarks and decided she liked the view from Ten-Forward better, but Quark looked like he entertained a wide variety of clients. She passed Garek and his tailor shop. The Cardassian greeted her with a nod and a wave which Bekah returned.

She reached the end of the Promenade and turned around to return to her quarters.

She climbed the stairs to look at the stars and maybe catch the worm hole opening. She'd seen it once already and was marveled by the sight. She stood by a large window looking out at the stars when she heard a voice behind her that caused her to feel hot and flushed.  
>"Rebekah," he said.<br>Bekah turned around and smiled.  
>"Dr. Bashir. What a pleasant surprise," she said.<p>

"Would you like an escort back to your quarters," he asked.  
>"That would be lovely," she said. She couldn't explain it, but something about the good doctor felt oddly familiar.<p>

"Why don't you tell me about yourself," he asked as the strolled along.

"What's to know? I'm a career Starfleet officer. I have two brothers, Will and Thomas, but I'm not close to Thomas at all. I was stationed on the Enterprise as my second assignment at the request of Captain Picard. What about you," she asked.

"I grew up in France and I've always wanted to be in Starfleet and be a doctor. I've never held any other dream," he said.  
>"I was the same way. Never wanted to do anything but fly a star ship," she said.<p>

The found themselves in front of Bekah's door and she was sad the walk was so short.

"Thank you for escorting me to my quarters. A girl can't be too careful," she said, smiling at him.  
>"Glad to help," he said, bowing to her.<br>"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow," she asked. She must have shocked him because he took a step back.  
>"If you don't want to, you can just say no," she said.<br>"No, it's not that. I was going to ask you the same question," he said.

"Pick me up at 1900," she said.  
>"It's a date," he said.<br>Bekah looked into the brown eyes of the doctor. She saw so much in those brown orbs, more than she thought possible from someone she'd just met.

She opened the door to her quarters and motioned him inside.

She couldn't explain it, but something about Julian felt perfect. She continued staring into his eyes before she ran her fingers through his hair and pulled his mouth down to her level. Before either knew what was happening, Bekah kissed him.

If Julian was shocked, he recovered quickly and kissed her back. As they disappeared into the bedroom, Bekah realized this assignment was exactly what she needed.

Neither could explain it, but they felt strongly for each other. They didn't question, they just went with it.

Hours later, as Bekah and Julian were sleeping, a gentle fog filled the space above the bed. In Bekah's dream she heard someone say, "You're welcome, Little Riker."


End file.
